Esta es mi Voluntad
by MoonSonicPower
Summary: Han pasado 10 años desde la batalla contra Freezer es Namekusei, en la cual Goku perdió la vida debido a la explosión de aquel planeta. Creyendo que la Tierra ya no estaría segura ante la inminente amenaza de un nuevo enemigo, un grupo de jóvenes guerreras han aparecido para salvar a la Tierra en varias ocasiones, pero en esta ahora podrían llegar a necesitar ayuda.
1. Prologo

**Prólogo**

 _En un planeta lejano llamado Namekusei, se libró una gran batalla que marcó el destino de todo el universo. En ese planeta, fue donde despertó el Legendario Super Saiyajin Gokú, con su gran poder inequiparable logró acabar con la vida del emperador del mal, el Gran Freezer. Lamentablemente, Freezer había lanzado un ataque al núcleo de Namekusei, haciendo que este fuese destruyéndose poco a poco durante el transcurso de la pelea, culminando con la explosión de dicho planeta y con la muerte del Super Saiyajin. Han pasado 10 años desde aquella tragedia, la Tierra ha gozó de un periodo de paz, y los namekianos resucitados por las esferas del dragón de la Tierra se mudaron a otro planeta bautizándolo como Nueva Namekusei, restaurando así las esferas creadas por el Gran Patriarca, que en paz descanse. Con estas esferas, lograron revivir a todos los Guerreros Z, a excepción de una persona… Gokú, quien decidió quedarse en el otro mundo para seguir entrenando. Aun así, durante este lapso de tiempo, nuevos enemigos fueron apareciendo poniendo en peligro la seguridad del planeta Tierra, pero afortunadamente, un grupo de jóvenes guerreras siempre estuvieron ahí para hacerles frente y así salvar el mundo en muchas ocasiones, por lo que no fue necesaria la intervención de los Guerreros Z, aunque el guerrero legendario nunca tuvo conocimiento de esto hasta hace poco. Actualmente, las guerreras se encontraban batallando contra el enemigo más poderoso que habían enfrentado hasta ese entonces…_

 _ **Planeta de Kaio-sama**_

Gokú: Kaio-Sama, ¿Qué es lo que esta sucediendo? Desde aquí pude sentir un Ki maligno y muy poderoso.

Kaio-Sama: Increíble, pudiste darte cuenta Gokú, desde hace tiempo que había sentido una energía maligna surcando por toda la galaxia del norte, y al parecer esa presencia ha llegado a la Tierra.

Gokú: ¿Y por qué no me habías dicho nada Kaio-Sama?

Kaio-Sama: ¿Qué ganaba con decírtelo Gokú? Tú ya estás muerto, no puedes hacer nada.

Gokú: Si ya lo sé, pero si se trata de alguien fuerte le podría pedir permiso a Enma-sama para ir a la Tierra y pelear con ese sujeto.

Kaio-Sama: ¡GOKU! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso?! ¡Sabes muy bien que eso va en contra las reglas del otro mundo! No sabes los conflictos que le generaban a Enma-sama cada que usaban las esferas del dragón.

Gokú: Vamos Kaio-sama, solo por esta vez, en cuanto termine la batalla me regresaré al otro mundo, además mi abuelito pudo regresar al mundo de los vivos por un día gracias a Uranai Baba.

Kaio-Sama: ¡No significa NO Gokú! Recuerda que Enma-sama te permitió conservar tu cuerpo, así que lo mínimo que deberías hacer es acatar sus reglas. Además… tu no quisiste que te revivieran con las esferas del dragón de Namekusei.

Gokú: Ya lo sé, pero era porque quería entrenar en el otro mundo, así tendría un progreso mayor que en la Tierra. Pero en estos momentos la Tierra podría correr un grave peligro, incluso ser destruida si nadie hace algo.

Kaio-Sama: Entiendo cómo te sientes Gokú, y aunque quisiera ayudarte, quien tiene la última palabra es Enma-sama, y si cometes una imprudencia podría quitarte tu cuerpo.

Gokú: ¿El puede hacer eso? El también debe ser muy fuerte entonces, me gustaría pelear con él también.

Kaio-Sama: ¡GOKU! ¡¿QUE PASA CONTIGO CABEZA DURA?! ¡¿ACASO QUIERES CONDENAR TU ALMA POR LA ETERNIDAD?! ¡No es que sea fuerte, Enma-sama es quien se encarga de marcar el destino de todos aquellos que han pasado a mejor vida, con solo sacar tu expediente podría mandarte directamente al infierno si él lo desea, así que deja esas ideas tan absurdas! ¡No hay nada que puedas…! _(No término lo que iba pedir, pues detectó algo en la Tierra con sus antenas)_

Gokú: ¿Kaio-sama? ¿Ocurre algo?

Kaio-sama: La presencia maligna… ¡Ha desaparecido!

Gokú: ¡¿Cómo dices?! ¿Estás seguro? ¿No será que solo ocultó su Ki?

Kaio-sama: Eso es imposible, pude sentir como su Ki disminuyó en tan solo unos instantes, este se fue debilitando hasta no quedar nada… Eso significa que alguien en la Tierra logró vencer a ese monstruo.

Gokú: ¿Habrá sido Vegeta?

Kaio-sama: No lo creo, Vegeta desde hace tiempo que dejó la Tierra para irse a entrenar al espacio exterior… ¡Espera! ¡Estoy percibiendo algo!

Gokú: ¿Qué es?

Kaio-sama: Es un Ki… uno pacífico, no hay duda, ¡Ella es quien acabó con esa entidad maligna!

Gokú: ¿Ella? ¿Quieres decir que se trata de una mujer? Déjame ver… _(Gokú posa su mano sobre el hombro de Kaio-sama)_ En efecto, puedo sentir un Ki muy poderoso, solo que este se siente muy… no se como decirlo, es… es muy puro.

Kaio-sama: Gokú… tal vez ahora no tengas que preocuparte por el destino de la Tierra, tal parece que esa chica es quien se encarga de proteger la Tierra en tu lugar.

Gokú: Quizá tengas razón, pero ahora me dan muchas ganas de regresar a la Tierra y conocer a esa mujer y comprobar que tan fuerte es. Por favor, ¡Habla con Enma-sama! ¿Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii?

Kaio-sama: ¡GOKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

 _ **Mientras tanto en la Tierra**_

Un hombre vistiendo de forma muy formal con un saco verde y una jovencita vestida con su uniforme escolar se encontraban contemplando el resplandor de la luna llena desde el balcón de un parque.

Serena: Darien…

Darien: Dime…

Serena: ¿De verdad me quieres mucho?

Darien: Sí.

Serena: ¿De verdad? _(se aferra al brazo del joven)_

Darien: Sí.

Serena: ¿Cómo cuánto?

Darien: ¿Por qué me preguntas eso ahora?

Serena: ¡Dime! ¿Cómo cuánto?

Darien: Bien, te lo diré. Mi amor por ti… es más grande que el universo.

 _Ambos jóvenes se miran de frente el uno al otro y sellan la tierna escena con un bello y romántico beso._


	2. Nuevas Oportunidades

**¡Hola a todos mis lectores! Disculpen por no haber subido un capitulo pronto, tenia la idea en mi cabeza, pero no me ocurría nada para la redacción**

 **XD**

 **En fin, antes de continuar, este fanfic se podría considerar como un "Universo Alterno" en el que transcurren los acontecimientos tanto de Dragon Ball y de Sailor Moon en un mismo mundo, manipulando ciertos eventos por el autor (yo mero) adaptándolos para conveniencia de la narrativa de la historia. Es por ello que se resaltan los siguientes puntos importantes:**

 _ **1.- La continuidad de Sailor Moon parte del final del anime (no del manga).**_

 _ **2.- Los eventos de Dragon Ball Z ocurren como tal hasta la saga de Freezer.**_

 _ **3.- Freezer y Gokú SI murieron en la explosión de Namekusei, no esperen ver a Freezer en este fic.**_

 _ **4.- La Luna no ha sido destruida como se ha mostrado en Dragon Ball original y en Z a causa del Maestro Roshi y Pikoro (que aunque se explica que Kami-Sama restauró la luna después, para la trama aquí no ha ocurrido nada de esto, tan solo les cortaron la cola a Gokú y Gohan para revertir su transformación de Ozaru).**_

 _ **5.- La saga de los Androides, Cell y Majin Boo nunca ocurrió.**_

 _ **6.- Gokú es el único capaz de transformarse en Super Saiyajin, ya que él es el guerrero legendario. Yo sé que el Legendario Super Saiyajin es Broly, pero… A mi forma de ver las cosas, Gokú en esencia es el verdadero Super Saiyajin, pues esa era la visión original de Toriyama, después el Super Saiyajin se volvió mainstream, y recordemos que Broly fue creado originalmente por Toei.**_

 _ **7.- Este fic se hace con el único propósito de entretener.**_

 _ **8.- Es un fanfic, por lo tanto, nada de lo que se muestre aquí es oficial ni altera el canon de las dos obras originales, como suele acostumbrar a hacer Toei con sus animes (*cough cougn* Dragon Ball Super y Sailor Moon 90's).**_

 _ **9.- Disfruten de esta historia :)**_

 _ **Dragon Ball y Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, son propiedades de sus respectivos autores Akira Toriyama y Naoko Takeuchi, distribuidos por la casa animadora TOEI ANIMATION.**_

 **Capítulo 1: Nuevas Oportunidades**

 _Han pasado 5 meses desde la pelea con Sailor Galaxia, actualmente las Sailor Scouts se encuentran viviendo sus vidas plenamente. Después de tantos enfrentamientos y muchos enemigos confrontados, la Tierra y sus habitantes se encontraban gozando de un periodo de paz y tranquilidad. Bueno… la paz había sido reestablecida parcialmente, pues de vez en cuando en la ciudad de Tokyo Japón, aparecía uno que otro Youma, básicamente eran los remanentes que había dejado el Caos luego de ser expulsado del cuerpo de Sailor Galaxia, pero estos no eran tan fuertes, y las Sailor Scouts podían lidiar con ellos sin muchas complicaciones._

Eternal Sailor Moon: ¡POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DE LA LUNA PLATEADA! _(Sailor Moon alzó su cetro emitiendo una serie de luces que impactaron en el enemigo convirtiéndose en plumas que rasgaron cada parte su cuerpo hasta reducirlo a polvo… ¿Cómo? ¿De dónde recupero su cetro? Eh… ¡Internet!)._

Sailor Mercury: ¡Bien hecho Sailor Moon!

Sailor Venus: ¡Lograste acabar con ese Youma fácilmente!

Sailor Mars: Eso es porque ese Youma era demasiado débil, no te sientas la gran cosa _(Dijo en tono de burla para molestar a Serena)._

Eternal Sailor Moon: ¡CALLATE REI! Tu no hiciste mucho que digamos, básicamente te tenía a su merced.

 _(Y es así como las dos chicas comenzaron sus típicas peleas, las otras tres Sailors miraban apenadas la escena)_

Sailor Júpiter: ¡Chicas! ¡Cálmense por favor! No importa que tan fuerte sea el enemigo, nuestro deber es lidiar con todo aquel que amenace a la seguridad del planeta.

Eternal Sailor Moon: Ya lo sé Júpiter, es solo que Mars me tiene envidia por ser más fuerte que ella.

Sailor Mars: Ya quisiera yo tener envidia de una niña llorona, floja, mala para los estudios y muy despistada.

Eternal Sailor Moon: Al menos yo si tengo novio _(le saco la lengua burlándose de la Sailor del Fuego)._

Sailor Mars: ¡Esta no te la paso! ¡FUEGO DE MARTE! _(Lanzó su ráfaga de fuego directo hacia la rubia de chonguitos, pero logro esquivarla)._

Eternal Sailor Moon: ¡REEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIII! _(Estaba que echaba humo)._

 _(Ya cuando las cosas se apaciguaron entre las dos Sailors, y con la intervención de las otras tres, todas se dirigieron al Crown Center para pasar el resto de la tarde libre)_

Mina: ¿Hasta cuándo dejarán de aparecer todos esos Youmas? Creí que ya todo había terminado con la derrota de Sailor Galaxia.

Artemis: Esos Youmas son producto del Caos, cuando dejó el cuerpo de Sailor Galaxia parte de su esencia se dispersó por la Tierra, afortunadamente no representan una amenaza potencial.

Lita: Tal vez, pero siento que con cada Youma que enfrentamos este es mas fuerte que el anterior.

Amy: Creo que conforme pasa el tiempo esos Youmas recuperan la fuerza que tenía Caos, por eso es mejor acabar con ellos lo mas pronto posible, o si no podrían llegar a superarnos completamente en el futuro.

Rei: El único problema es que estos aparecen al azar, a veces duran semanas en hacer acto de presencia, si pudiéramos localizarlos podríamos atacar el problema desde la raíz.

Luna: Lamentablemente lo único que podemos hacer es esperar a que estos ataquen, se que es frustrante pero no tenemos otra opción. _(En eso Luna voltea a ver a Serena, quien tiene su mirada perdida en su malteada de chocolate)._ Serena, ¿Estas poniendo atención?

Serena: ¿Eh…? ¿Qué…? Perdón, ¿Qué decían?

Rei: ¡Ay Serena! ¡Esto es importante! ¿Podrías concentrarte por una vez en tu vida?

Serena: L-Lo siento, es que… Estaba pensando en Darien…

Mina: ¿Sucedió algo entre ustedes dos?

Serena: Lo que pasa es que… No nos hemos visto en 2 meses días…

Amy: Seguramente debe estar ocupado con la universidad, recuerda que no le regresaron su beca ya que no pudo explicar su desaparición por culpa de Sailor Galaxia.

Serena: Yo lo sé Amy, la cosa es que ni siquiera me ha hablado por teléfono, ni me ha visitado o aunque sea mandado un mensaje de texto, pensaría que volvió a ser secuestrado.

Rei: Creo que te estas ahogando en un vaso de agua Serena, deberías ser más comprensiva, él simplemente se toma muy enserio su futuro, y tu deberías a empezar a hacer lo mismo.

Serena: _(Oculta su cabeza por lo apenada que se siente)_ Bueno… yo se que debo enfocarme en mi futuro, pero es que ya desde hace tiempo mi relación con Darien ha estado flaqueando, creí que después de la batalla final con Sailor Galaxia al fin podríamos estar juntos, sin ningún enemigo que nos molestara, pero se ha portado algo distante y a veces duramos semanas sin salir.

Amy: Se paciente con él Serena, está tratando de recuperar el tiempo perdido para reponerse en sus estudios.

Serena: ¡YO TAMBIEN HE QUERIDO REPONER EL TIEMPO PERDIDO QUE NO ESTUVIMOS JUNTOS! _(Se exaltó alzando la voz, dejando sorprendidos a todos)._

Lita: Vamos Serena, no te desamines, esto es solo temporal, ya verás que tú y Darien volverán a estar juntos, solo necesita terminar lo que tiene que hacerse. Después de todo él te ama más que a su vida al igual que tú, solo espéralo un poco más.

Serena: Es que ese es el problema Lita, lo he esperado demasiado. O es secuestrado por el enemigo, es embrujado, se sacrifica, o esta muy ocupado estudiando y trabajando, el caso es que nunca esta cuando lo necesito, lo peor que es me estoy acostumbrando a su ausencia, ¡Y eso me duele! _(Decía con unas cuantas lagrimas en sus ojos)._

Luna: Pero Serena, ustedes tienen un futuro que los une, aunque Darien es quien pone mas empeño en que este cumpla, mientras tú aun sigues flaqueando demasiado en la escuela.

Amy: Luna tiene razón Serena, Darien se está esforzando mucho por sobresalir, si no te pones a estudiar cuanto antes lo mas seguro es que ni siquiera puedas entrar a la universidad.

Rei: Es verdad Serena, si sigues así, el futuro por el que luchamos no se cumplirá y todos nuestros esfuerzos se habrán ido por la borda, ¿Acaso es eso lo que quieres?

 _(Lita y Mina se reservaron los comentarios, sabían lo estrictas que podían ser Amy, Rei y Luna en cuanto al cumplimiento de sus responsabilidades, sobre todo si lo que se estaba jugando era el futuro de Tokio de Cristal y el nacimiento de Rini. Serena no pudo evitar sentirse peor)._

Serena: Sí, ya lo sé, no tienen por qué estar recordándomelo, no soy tan estúpida como ustedes creen _(Dijo con un tono gélido muy inusual en ella)._

Luna: ¡Serena! ¿Qué vocabulario es ese? Ese no es el comportamiento de una princesa _(Esas palabras que tanto atormentaban a Serena desde el día que se entero que era la Princesa de la Luna, causaron un fuerte impacto sobre ella, no pudo más y decidió desahogarse)._

Serena: Tienes razón Luna, ese no es el comportamiento de una princesa, porque técnicamente NO SOY una princesa, soy LA REENCARNACION de una princesa de un reino que ya no existe _(Todos quedaron sorprendidos por la respuesta de la rubia)._

Artemis: ¿Qué estas diciendo Serena? Tu eres la Princesa de la Luna quieras o no reconocerlo, debes cumplir con tus responsabilidades como tal.

Mima: ¡ARTEMIS! _(Apretó el cuello del gato blanco asfixiándolo por completo, su cara se puso de color azul hasta que Mina se apiado de él y le permitió tomar aire nuevamente)._

Serena: Por supuesto, todo se reduce al deber, la responsabilidad, las obligaciones, ¡Tareas que yo no elegí asumir y que todas ustedes me han impuesto desde el día que me conocen! _(Se levantó de su asiento y corrió hasta salir del Crown Center, ignorando los llamados de sus amigas)._

Mina: Ahora si se pasaron de la raya _(Su voz detonaba molestia)._

Artemis: Mina, ella no puede escapar de sus obligaciones…

Lita: Yo apoyo a Mina en esto _(interrumpió al gato)._ ¿Qué rayos pasa con ustedes? ¿No se dan cuenta de que, aunque sea la Princesa de la Luna no deja ser simplemente una chica de 17 años que tiene toda una vida por delante? Ella no puede comportarse como una princesa porque no volvió a nacer siendo una, renació como una chica ordinaria en una familia humilde, y no rodeada de lujos y tantas formalidades como en el Milenio de Plata, si siguen presionándola de esa manera les aseguro que obtendrán el resultado opuesto al que esperan, y culparan a Serena nuevamente por su falta de compresión y apoyo. _(Dicho esto, se levantó de su asiento y estaba dispuesta a marcharse)_

Mina: Espérame Lita, yo tampoco tengo ganas de estar aquí. Artemis, por el momento no quiero verte, así que no te aparezcas por mi casa _(Lo dijo molesta y siguiendo a la castaña, ambos salieron del local dejando conmocionados a ambas chicas y gatos)._

Amy: _(Pone una cara triste y agacha la cabeza)_ Tal vez… Sí estamos siendo muy injustas con Serena, deberíamos ponernos en su lugar, al ser Sailor Moon y la Princesa de la Luna es la que tiene mas responsabilidades de todos nosotros, por lo que la presión que siente es demasiado grande…

Rei: Es cierto, solo le decimos lo que tiene que hacer por que es su deber o destino, pero nunca nos tomamos la molestia de ayudarla a ser una mejor princesa.

Luna: Chicas… tienen razón, sobre todo yo que le recrimino cada error que comete, pero nunca le he dicho cuanto aprecio el esfuerzo que pone a la hora de cumplir con sus tareas como Sailor Scout, ha salvado este mundo tantas veces y la verdad es que no recuerdo haberle agradecido una sola vez…

Artemis: Lo mismo he hecho yo con Mina, debe ser por eso que ella comprende muy bien a Serena y el porque se molestó conmigo también…

 _Al mismo tiempo que se llevaba a cabo esta discusión, otra situación controversial se llevaba en el otro mundo._

Kaio-Sama: ¡¿QUE ESTAS DICIENDO GREGORY?! ¡¿QUE GOKU FUE A VER A ENMA-SAMA?!

Gregory: Eso fue lo que dijo Gokú antes de salir volando hacia el paso de la serpiente.

Kaio-Sama: ¡Ese condenado muchacho! ¡¿Cuándo va a madurar?! ¡Le dejé muy claro que no le pidiera esa clase de favores a Enma-Sama! Si lo hace enfadar lo mas probable es que lo mande al infierno por la eternidad.

Gregory: ¿Y qué piensa hacer Kaio-Sama?

Kaio-Sama: Intentare hablar con Gokú por medio de la telepatía y hacerlo entrar en razón.

 _ **Paso de la Serpiente**_

Gokú: _(Corre a una gran velocidad por el paso de la serpiente)_ ¡Vaya! El camino de la serpiente sigue siendo igual de largo, solo que ahora soy más fuerte y veloz que antes, no me tomara mucho en llegar hasta donde esta Enma-Sama. Es más, ¡Ya casi llegó!

Kaio-Sama: _(Le habla por telepatía)_ ¡GOKU! ¡GOKU!

Gokú: _(Se detiene en seco)_ ¿Kaio-Sama, eres tú? ¿Ocurre algo malo?

Kaio-Sama: ¡¿QUE SI OCURRE ALGO MALO?! ¡Te dije claramente que te abstuvieras de esa tonta idea de hablar con Emma-sama! ¡Si lo haces enfadar podrías condenar su alma para siempre!

Gokú: Vamos Kaio-Sama, no es para tanto, además tu mismo lo dijiste, yo ya estoy muerto, no pierdo nada con intentarlo.

Kaio-Sama: ¡Claro que sí! ¡Puedes perder tu alma y el eterno descanso! Yo no podré salvarte del castigo que te imponga Enma-Sama.

Gokú: No te preocupes, estoy seguro que Enma-Sama no se opondrá, además ya hablé con Uranai Baba el otro día que vino al otro mundo y estuvo de acuerdo, me llevará a la Tierra en cuanto Enma-Sama me dé su permiso. Bueno, ¡Nos vemos luego! _(Comenzó a correr nuevamente a gran velocidad)._

 _ **Planeta de Kaio-Sama**_

Kaio-Sama: ¡GOKUUUUU! ¡Regresa en este momento cabeza dura! _(Gokú no le responde)_ ¡OYE! ¡SE QUE PUEDES OIRME ASI QUE NO TE HAGAS EL SORDO…! _(Soltó un gruñido lleno de frustración)_ Es inútil, ese muchacho es muy testarudo cuando una idea se le mete en la cabeza.

Gregory: ¿Y qué piensa hacer Kaio-Sama?

Kaio-Sama: Lo único que me queda es hablar con Enma-Sama por medio de la telepatía y convencerlo de que perdone la imprudencia de Gokú, después ese muchacho me a escuchar cuando regrese, por supuesto que sí.

 _ **Palacio de Enma-Sama**_

Enma-Sama: Veamos… Felicidades, se ha ganado un boleto al paraíso.

Alma: ¡VIVA! ¡VIVA! ¡YO SABIA QUE LO LOGRARIA! ¡SIIIIIIIII! _(Se va hacia donde está el avión que va al paraíso)._

Enma-Sama: Bien, ¿Quién sigue?

Gokú: ¡ENMA-SAMAAAAAAAAAA! _(Entra al palacio y se pone enfrente del enorme escritorio)._

Enma-Sama: ¿Eh? ¡Pero si es Gokú!

Gokú: ¡Enma-Sama! ¡Qué gusto me da verlo!

Enma-Sama: Imagino que vienes porque necesitas un favor ¿O me equivoco?

Gokú: ¿Eh? ¿Cómo lo supo?

Enma-Sama: Porque en estos diez años nunca te has aparecido por aquí ni para saludar, y conociéndote no creo que hayas venido a eso.

Gokú: _(Ríe nerviosamente)_ Disculpe Enma-Sama, al menos eso agilizará las cosas. Seré breve, vine a pedirle que me permiso de ir a la Tierra.

Enma-Sama: ¡¿COMO DICES?!

Gokú: Verá, hace tiempo la Tierra se vio envuelta en gran peligro, y temo que otro enemigo muy poderoso aparezca para destruirla, además que tengo ganas de volver a todos mis amigos.

Enma-Sama: Y supongo que usaras las esferas del dragón para que te revivan ¿No es así?

Gokú: Realmente me conoce muy bien Enma-Sama, así que… ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Déjeme ir a la Tierra!

Enma-Sama: _(Lo piensa por un momento)_ …Esta bien, hiciste bastante por el universo al derrotar a Freezer, ese tirano lo único que se la pasaba haciendo era asesinar personas inocentes y destruir planetas enteros, dándome mas problemas, menos que los que ustedes me daban cada que revivían a alguien con esas esferas.

Gokú: _(Ríe nerviosamente de nuevo)_ Por cierto, ¿Dónde esta Freezer?

Enma-Sama: Donde debe estar, en el infierno, específicamente en un capullo colgando de un árbol escuchando canciones para niños y viendo animalitos tiernos.

Gokú: No suena tan mal.

Enma-Sama: Créeme, no hay peor infierno para Freezer que ese escenario. Volviendo al tema, he de decirte que solo tienes un periodo de 24horas, si en ese lapso no logras que te revivan entonces tendrás que regresar al otro mundo, ¿Me has entendido?

Gokú: Perfectamente.

Enma-Sama: Bien, entonces hablaré con Uranai Baba para que te lleve a la Tierra.

Gokú: No es necesario, yo ya hablé con ella y estuvo de acuerdo.

Enma-Sama: En ese caso, buena suerte Gokú.

Gokú: Sí, ¡Muchas gracias Enma-Sama! _(Sale del palacio volando)._

 _ **Devuelta en la Tierra, específicamente por las calles de Tokio**_

Serena: _(Se encuentra caminando sin rumbo fijo y muy desanimada)_ Otra vez me pelee con las chicas y Luna por el mismo tema, ¿Realmente mi destino este tallado en piedra y no tengo elección? Si es así… ¿Entonces Darien solo está conmigo por puro compromiso? No… El me ama, quizá no me lo demuestre, pero se que el me ama. Tal vez tengan razón y solo deba darle tiempo, ¡Pronto las cosas se solucionarán como siempre! _(Finalmente sonrió)_ No sé si este en su departamento, pero nada pierdo con ir, quiero sorprenderlo y poder verlo, aunque sea unos minutos.

 _(Es entonces que Serena se dirigió corriendo al departamento de su amado. Una vez ahí, Serena decide tocar, pero se detiene al recordar que tiene llave del departamento de Darien. Es así que se le ocurre la brillante idea de entrar y sorprenderlo cuando menos lo espera, riendo traviesamente. Serena entra lentamente al departamento haciendo el menor ruido posible, pudo divisar a su nada mirándose al espejo mientras se ataca la corbata, se acercó de puntitas y…)_

Serena: ¡HOLA DARIEN! _(Grito llena de alegría mientras abrazaba a su amado por la espalda tomándolo por sorpresa, solo que esta acción no fue mucho del agrado del azabache)._

Darien: ¡SERENA! _(Alzó la voz en un tono que mostraba sorpresa por el susto y cierta molestia mientras alejaba a la rubia de él)._ ¡¿QUIERES MATARME DEL SUSTO?! ¡¿Y RAYOS FUE QUE ENTRASTE?!

Serena: D-Discúlpame…No era mi intención asustarte, entre con la llave que me diste de tu departamento ¿Recuerdas…? _(Ella se mostraba algo tímida y decaída por la actitud de su novio hacia ella)_

Darien: Pues en ese caso será mejor que me regreses la llave, no sé en que estaba pensando si tu ni siquiera vives aquí.

Serena: …Esta bien, aquí tienes _(Dijo mientras sacaba de su bolsillo la copia de la llave del departamento y se la entregaba gentilmente a Darien, pero este la toma bruscamente, sorprendiendo y preocupando más a la rubia)._ Y-Yo… Vine porque ya llevamos bastante tiempo sin vernos y sin salir en una cita desde que regresaste…

Darien: Serena, ya te lo he dicho, debido a mi desaparición por lo de Sailor Galaxia no me devolvieron la beca para estudiar en Estados Unidos, además de que perdí todo un semestre de la carrera y tengo que ponerme al corriente con mis estudios, lo siento si no tengo tiempo para que estemos juntos, pero esto es importante para mí.

Serena: ¡¿Más importante que estar con tu novia?!

Darien: Serena, no hagas escenas por favor _(Decía mientras se dirigía a la salida de su departamento mientras Serena lo seguía hasta que ambos se encontraron fuera de este)._ Tengo una conferencia a la que no puedo faltar y ya voy retrasado por tu culpa, ya abra tiempo para que salgamos, mientras tanto, tenme paciencia por favor. Nos vemos luego.

 _(El azabache se retiraba del lugar dejando a la rubia con una mezcla de sentimientos de los cuales destacaban la tristeza y enojo, mientras algunas lágrimas luchaban por salir de sus bellos ojos celestes ¿Y se supone que esa es la persona con la que esta destinaba a pasar el resto de su vida?)_

Serena: _(Tu tono de voz denotaba un gran enojo)_ Te he tenido mucha paciencia Darien, pero todo tiene un límite, y tú estas excediendo el mío.

 _(Dicho esto la rubia se retiro del lugar y salió del edificio tratando de ocultar las lágrimas que inútilmente contenía, siendo divisada por dos chicas)._

Mina y Lita: ¡SERENA! _(Dijeron consternadas al ver el estado de la rubia)_

Serena: _(Aun con los ojos humedecidos)_ Chicas…

Mina: ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué te sucede?

Lita: Este es el edificio donde vive Darien, lo vimos salir poco antes de ti… Serena ¿Qué paso?

Serena: ¿Eh..? No… No ha pasado nada, ¡No se preocupen! _(Forzó una falsa sonrisa para no consternar más a sus amigas)._

Mina: Serena, si paso algo entre tú y Darien puedes decirnos con toda confianza.

Lita: Si es por la discusión que tuvimos en el Crown no te preocupes, nosotras creemos que Darien debe apreciarte por quien eres y no por lo fuiste en el pasado o serás en el futuro.

Serena: Chicas… _(Algo temerosa, decide contarles lo que paso con el departamento de su amado, causando la molestia e indignación de las chicas)._

Mina: ¡¿Pero que le pasa a ese tipo?! ¡Parecería que en verdad no tenía ganas de verte!

Lita: Me esperaría esa actitud de mi ex, pero no de Darien.

Serena: Yo… Me dijo que le tuviera paciencia, pero el problema es que se me está agotando, ¡No sé cuánto tiempo más pueda aguantar!

Mina: Tal vez… Lo mejor que le sigas el juego a Darien.

Serena: No te entiendo, ¿A qué te refieres Mina?

Mina: Digo que los dos se den un tiempo para pensar las cosas, y cuando llegue el momento de la verdad puedas tomar una decisión.

Serena: ¿Una decisión? Pero… Si yo lo amo… Y el a mí…

Lita: ¿Pero acaso te respeta como es debido? ¿Se comporta como un buen novio?

Serena: Yo… _(Agacha la cabeza dando entender que Lita y Mina tienen razón)_ No sé qué hacer…

Lita: Serena… No importa lo que pase entre tú y Darien, quiero que sepas que nosotras siempre estaremos ahí para apoyarte en todo lo que decidas.

Mina: Eres nuestra princesa, y también eres nuestra amiga Serena, de ahora en adelante lucharemos por que tengas el futuro que tú te mereces.

Serena: Pero… ¿Qué dirán las chicas y Luna de todo esto?

Mina: Si ellas deciden ir en contra de los designios de su princesa, entonces no merecen ser tus guardianas.

Serena: Pero yo no quiero perderlas, mucho menos su amistad…

Lita: Si en verdad son tus amigas, entonces aceptarán la decisión que tomes y tendrán que respetarla, al menos quiero que sepas que siempre podrás contar nosotras dos.

Serena: Chicas… ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! _(Lágrimas salieron de la rubia de chonguitos mientras se daban un gran abrazo grupal)._

 _ **De vuelta en el otro mundo**_

Gokú: ¡Uranai Baba! _(Saludó a la anciana que flotaba gracias a su bola de cristal)_

Uranai Baba: Finalmente apareciste Gokú, ¿Enma-Sama te dio su permiso?

Gokú: Si, ya hablé con él y no se opuso para nada.

Uranai Baba: En ese caso, ya estamos listos para irnos.

Kaio-Sama: ¡GOKU! _(Lo llama telepáticamente otra vez)._

Gokú: ¡Ah! ¡Hola Kaio-Sama!

Kaio-Sama: ¡Nada de "Hola Kaio-Sama"! ¡Ya me enteré de lo que hiciste!

Gokú: Pero Kaio-Sama, al final Enma-Sama no se molestó conmigo y fue muy amable, la verdad es que te preocupaste por nada.

Kaio-Sama: Este muchacho nunca aprenderá… _(Dijo dando un gran suspiro)_ Como sea, si en verdad quieres regresar a la vida, mas te vale que te des prisa en reunir las esferas del dragón, ya que solo tienes 24horas.

Gokú: No te preocupes, en cuanto llegue a la Tierra iré a pedirle el radar del dragón a Bulma, y gracias a mi entrenamiento en el otro mundo mi velocidad se ha incrementado bastante, sé que podré reunirlas a tiempo.

Kaio-Sama: Gokú… yo sé que puedes ser insoportable a veces, pero te deseo buena suerte.

Gokú: Sí, gracias por todo Kaio-Sama. Bueno, ¿Podemos irnos ya Uranai Baba? _(La bruja asintió y ambos emprendieron vuelo)._

Uranai Baba: Debes de estar muy emocionado Gokú.

Gokú: Sí Uranai Baba, ha pasado mucho tiempo, me pregunto cómo estarán todos en la Tierra.

Uranai Baba: Te puedo asegurar que todos están muy bien, pero imagino que esa no es la única razón por la que quieres revivir, ¿Cierto?

Gokú: Vaya, ¿En verdad soy tan predecible?

Uranai Baba: Demasiado, y no necesito mi bola de cristal para saber eso.

Gokú: Bueno, a decir verdad, hace tiempo sentí una presencia en la Tierra que llamó mi atención, la energía que emanaba no era algo que había sentido antes, era muy poderosa, pero a la vez pacífica y muy pura.

Uranai Baba: Así que era eso, supongo que quieres pelear con el dueño de ese Ki ¿Verdad?

Gokú: Sí, tengo ganas de ver que tan fuerte es, y por lo que me dijo Kaio-Sama, ella es quien se encarga de proteger la Tierra ahora.

Uranai Baba: ¿Dijiste "ella"? _(Rió ante este comentario)._

Gokú: ¿Eh? ¿Por qué te estas riendo Uranai Baba?

Uranai Baba: Oh, por nada (Creo que ahora entiendo la visión que me mostró mi bola de cristal).

Gokú: En fin, me muero de ganas por regresar a la Tierra, este será un nuevo comienzo.

 **Fin del Capítulo.**


	3. La Verdad Sobre las Esferas del Dragón

**Capítulo 2: La Verdad Sobre las Esferas del Dragón**

 _(Nuestro Saiyajin favorito ha conseguido el permiso de Enma-Sama para visitar el planeta Tierra, y gracias a la ayuda de Uranai Baba, Gokú pudo acceder al mundo de los vivos a través de la puerta que conecta a ambos mundos)._

Uranai Baba: Bueno Gokú, aquí estamos. _(Decía mientras aterrizaban en la entrada del templo sagrado de Kami-Sama, solo que ya era de noche)._

Gokú: ¡Vaya! El templo sagrado no a cambiado nada en todo este tiempo _(Decía mientras caminaba inspeccionando el lugar)._ Seguramente Kami-Sama y Mr. Popo han de estar durmiendo a estas horas.

Uranai Baba: Creo que olvide decirte que elegiste una hora inoportuna para regresar a la Tierra.

Gokú: _(Se rasca la cabeza en señal de vergüenza)_ Lo siento, es que en el otro mundo no tengo una buena noción del tiempo, ya que ahí siempre es de día.

Uranai Baba: Bien, ahora si me disculpas, yo me retiro Gokú _(La bruja se marcha del lugar flotando con su bola de cristal)._

?: ¡¿Eh?! ¡Pero si es Gokú!

Gokú: _(Se voltea para identificar al dueño de esa voz)_ ¡Ah! ¡Hola Mr. Popo! Que gusto me da volver a verlo.

Mr. Popo: _(Completamente sorprendido)_ ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Se supone que tú moriste en la explosión de Namekuseí!

Gokú: Así es, técnicamente aun sigo muerto _(Señaló la aureola postrada encima de su cabeza)._ Enma-Sama me concedió un periodo de 24horas para poder visitar el mundo de los vivos.

Mr. Popo: Bueno, me da gusto volverte a ver después de tanto tiempo Gokú, a todos los demás les dará mucho gusto saber de tu visita.

Gokú: Sí, me muero de ganas por ver a todos otra vez. Solo que no vengo nada mas de visita, vine para quedarme.

Mr. Popo: ¿Cómo dices? ¿Eso quiere decir tienes pensado revivir?

Gokú: Sí, planeo usar las esferas del dragón y pedirle a Shen-long que me regrese a la vida.

Mr. Popo: ¡Las esferas del dragón…! _(Se muestra preocupado ante la mención de las esferas)._

?: Eso será imposible Gokú.

Gokú: ¿Eh? ¡Pikoro! ¡Eres tú!

Pikoro: _(Hace su sonrisa característica)_ Ha pasado mucho tiempo, pude sentir tú presencia acercarse desde el otro mundo, puedo darme cuenta de que has incrementado tu poder desde la ultima vez que nos vimos en Namekuseí.

Gokú: Lo mismo puedo decir de ti, se ve que no has dejado de entrenar.

Pikoro: Tú tampoco perdiste el tiempo en el otro mundo, a decir verdad, tengo ganas de ver que tan fuerte te has hecho _(Lo dijo con una mirada de confianza y decisiva)._

Gokú: _(Corresponde al gesto de la misma forma)_ Yo también Pikoro, te lo aseguro, pero por el momento tengo algo muy importante que hacer, pero… ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso de seria imposible?

Mr. Popo: Eso es porque… las esferas del dragón han dejado de existir.

Gokú: ¡¿QUE?! ¡¿Eso es cierto Pikoro?!

Pikoro: Por desgracia lo es, debido a que Kami-Sama ha desaparecido de la faz de la Tierra.

Gokú: ¡¿COMO DICES?! ¡¿Kami-Sama esta muerto?!

Mr. Popo: Lo que sucede es que… Kami-Samas cayó enfermo, ya que el puesto de Dios de la Tierra es muy demandante, y él al ser alguien de edad muy avanzada ya no podía con ese cargo tan pesado, sus días estaban contados…

Gokú: Y por eso fue que las esferas del dragón desaparecieron… Pero, ¿Cómo es que tú sigues con vida Pikoro? Si se supone que tú y Kami-Sama son la misma persona.

Pikoro: ¡Hmph! Para mi mala suerte mi vida estaba ligada a la de ese infeliz de Kami-Sama, y yo no estaba dispuesto a dejar este mundo todavía, por lo que no me quedó de otra que volverme a fusionar con Kami-Sama.

Gokú: ¿Qué? ¿Se fusionaron? ¿Volvieron a ser un solo individuo?

Pikoro: Así es, su espíritu volvió a formar parte de mí, pero sigo siendo el mismo, ¡Yo soy Pikoro Daimaku! Sin embargo, debido a que fue él quien creo las esferas del dragón, al desaparecer de este mundo, las esferas se convirtieron en simples piedras.

Gokú: Ya veo… Ese sí que será un problema. Mr. Popo, siento mucho la perdida de Kami-Sama, sé que tú lo apreciabas demasiado.

Mr. Popo: Gracias por tus condolencias Gokú.

Gokú: Entonces, ¿Ahora tú eres el Dios de la Tierra Pikoro?

Pikoro: ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡No iba a aceptar un trabajo tan aburrido como ese! ¡Soy un guerrero, no un guardián!

Gokú: Rayos, ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? No podré usar las esferas del dragón.

Pikoro: De todos modos, habría sido inútil Gokú, recuerda que ya te revivieron una vez antes de la llegada de los saiyajin.

Gokú: Lo sé muy bien, de todos modos, no tenía pensado usar las esferas de la Tierra, sino las de Namekuseí.

Pikoro: Ya veo, usarías las esferas del dragón de la Tierra para trasladarte a aquel planeta y usar esas esferas para revivir, aquellas pueden revivir a cualquier individuo cuantas veces quieran.

Gokú: El problema es que ya no tengo forma de llegar al nuevo planeta Namekuseí, a menos que…

Pikoro: ¿A menos que…?

Gokú: Podría intentar hacer la teletransportación.

Pikoro y Mr. Popo: ¿Teletransportación?

Gokú: Verán, cuando estaba en el otro mundo, un extraterrestre del planeta Yadorat que había muerto en una gran batalla librada en su planeta nos visitó a mí y a Kaio-Sama, ahí fue donde nos mostró la técnica, y le pedí que me la enseñara, solo que no he tenido oportunidad de practicarla fuera del otro mundo.

Pikoro: Ya veo, si cometes un error tratando de localizar el planeta podrías perderte en el espacio.

Gokú: No quería tomar ese riesgo, pero creo que no me queda otra alternativa, antes necesitaré pedirle el radar del dragón a Bulma. Bueno, ¡Nos vemos luego! _(Se va volando de aquel lugar en dirección a la casa de Bulma)._

Mr. Popo: ¿No se ha dado cuenta de la hora que es? La señorita Bulma debe de estar dormida.

Pikoro: _(Ríe irónicamente)_ Parece ser que después de tanto tiempo Gokú no a cambiado en lo más mínimo. Aunque…

Mr. Popo: ¿Te preocupa como pueda reaccionar ante la noticia?

Pikoro: Es Gokú, al principio le dolerá, pero se sobrepondrá.

 _ **Ciudad de Tokyo (atardecer)**_

 _(Luego de la discusión con las chicas, el rechazo de Darien y la plática con Lita y Mina, Serena se dirigió a su casa para encerarse ahí por el resto de la tarde, no tenía ganas hacer otra cosa ni de ver a nadie, se acostó en su cama mientras leía un manga para distraerse. Para su fortuna Luna no estaba en su habitación, ya que si la viera con esa historieta la criticaría nuevamente, estaba cansada de que todo mundo la juzgara y no la aceptara tal cual es, sobre todo Darien…)_

Serena: ¿Por qué simplemente no me aceptan como soy? O mejor aún, que no pretendan ser mis amigas si en verdad no les agrada estar con una chica llorona, torpe y tonta como yo, y se limiten únicamente a ser mis guardianas… _(Lo decía mientras algunas lágrimas caían en las hojas del manga que leía)._

 _ **Devuelta con Gokú…**_

 _(El saiyajin se encontraba surcando el cielo oscuro en búsqueda de la Ciudad del Oeste, hizo una parada repentina al contemplar el resplandor de la Luna llena)._

Gokú: Vaya, la luna se ve muy bonita esta noche, hacia tiempo que no veía ese resplandor, ahora que ya no tengo que preocuparme por convertirme en mono gigante puedo disfrutar de la luz de la luna. _(Decía con mucha alegría, pero al instante adoptó un semblante triste y nostálgico)._ Discúlpame abuelito, si te hubiera escuchado tal vez aun estarías con vida, pero es que desde siempre me ha encantado contemplar la luna en todo su esplendor… Bueno, es mejor que continúe _(Ya con mejores ánimos, se disponía a ir a la Corporación Capsula, pero se detuvo al pensar en una idea)._ ¡Es cierto! ¡Puedo practicar la teletransportación y llegar a casa de Bulma cuanto antes!

 _(Gokú se llevó los dedos medio e índice derechos a su frente, cerró los ojos para concentrarse en buscar el Ki de Bulma, solo que al ser una humana ordinaria sin poderes su Ki era muy pequeño, por lo que se le dificultaba ubicarla. Sin embargo, había un Ki que se encontraba en la dirección de la Ciudad del Oeste que llamó su atención._

Gokú: ¡¿Eh?! ¡Pero si ese es el Ki de Gohan! Si, no me puedo equivocar, ¿Pero porque estará en casa de Bulma…? Tal vez hubo una fiesta en su casa y Gohan asistió a ella… Como sea, me alegra mucho poder verte después de tanto tiempo hijo, ¡Seguramente en estos 10 años se has vuelto muy fuerte! Estupendo, ¡Así será más fácil hacer la teletransportación! _(Después de unos momentos de concentración, Gokú ejecutó su técnica desapareciendo instantáneamente de lugar)._

 _ **En un lugar desconocido…**_

 _(Serena se encontraba corriendo en un lugar en el cual solamente abundaba la oscuridad. La desesperación en su rostro era notoria a la vez que lo único que podía escuchar era su respiración agitada y el sonido de sus pisadas)._

Serena: ¿Dónde estoy? ¡Chicas! ¡Luna! _(Empieza a derramar unas cuantas lagrimas por la desesperación que siente)_ ¿En dónde están? Por favor, no me dejen sola…

 _(Fue entonces cuando repentinamente un rayo de luz opacó por completo toda la oscuridad a su alrededor, dejando ver un bello paisaje adornado con muchas flores, un bonito árbol enseguida del campo de flores, y un cielo con un tono rojizo anaranjado que simbolizaba el atardecer, haciendo que todas las preocupaciones de Serena se esfumaran mientras contemplaba dicho espectáculo, al punto que por fin esbozo una tierna sonrisa)._

Serena: Cielos, que hermoso.

 _(Momentos después, sintió una ráfaga de viento que hizo que se tapara el rostro, y cuando volvió a alzar la vista, logró ver a una persona de espaldas, quien parece ser la figura de un hombre de cabello rubio erizado que portaba una vestimenta color naranja y un símbolo de artes marciales sobre su espalda)._

Serena: Disculpe… ¿Quién es usted? _(Se iba acercando mas a aquel hombre, pero este fue envuelto en un gran resplandor dorado que cubrió todo el lugar, cegando la vista de Serena. Al poco tiempo, Serena se encontraba nuevamente en su habitación, que por cierto ya estaba comenzando a oscurecer)._

Serena: Fue solo un sueño… Debí quedarme dormida sin que me diera cuenta…

Luna: Vaya, al fin despiertas Serena _(La gatita se encontraba en la esquina inferior de la cama)._

Serena: ¡Luna! ¿Desde cuando estas ahí?

Luna: Hace poco que llegue y te encontré dormida, por lo que no quise molestarte.

 _(Serena instintivamente desvió su mirada al manga que yacía en sus piernas, entonces pensó que seguramente recibiría otro regañó de Luna porque "eso no es digno de una princesa", Luna también dirigió su vista en la historieta)._

Serena: Si, ya sé que eso no es digno de una princesa, no quiero pelear por lo mismo otra vez, así te voy a pedir que te retires de mi habitación Luna _(Dijo en un tono cortante que a la vez reflejaba tristeza)._

Luna: Serena… Por favor, discúlpame, no era mi intención hacerte pasar un mal rato en el Crown…

Serena: ¿Eh? _(Estaba sorprendida porque Luna se estuviera disculpando)._

Luna: Solo te he dicho que hagas esto, lo otro, aquello, al punto en el que te he obligado a llevar una vida que tu quieres… Todas esas batallas que has tenido han sido muy duras para ti, ¿No es cierto?

Serena: Luna, yo… Yo era simplemente una adolescente de 14 años cuya única preocupación era no sacar malas notas y salir con mis amigos a pasear, pero… Cuando apareciste y me reclutaste para ser Sailor Moon, mi vida dio un giro de 180grados, prácticamente me vi forzada a exponer mi vida con cada batalla, experimentando de cerca la muerte en cada momento, pero si algo bueno salió de todo esto, es que pude conocerlas a ti, a las chicas y a Darien… Se volvieron parte de mí, eso fue lo que me ayudó a tener el valor de dar mi máximo con cada batalla, aunque se que era mi deber, esa no era mi motivación para luchar… Fue por eso que mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos cuando todos habían muerto en la batalla contra el Negaverso y con Sailor Galaxia… _(Unas cuantas lagrimas comenzaron a caer por los ojos de la rubia al recordar esos tristes momentos…)_

Luna: Serena… No sabes cuánto daría porque las cosas no hubiesen ocurrido de la forma en que se dieron, como me gustaría poder ayudarte en cada batalla que libras, pero solamente soy un gato inservible que lo único que sabe hacer es regañar… Cuando supe que todas las chicas habían muerto… Me sentí impotente y culpable por haberlas obligado a entregas sus vidas de esa manera… Por favor, perdóname…

Serena: Luna, no estoy molesta ni nada, lo único que esperaba de ti era que me comprendieras, que ser una Sailor Scout y la Princesa de la Luna no es fácil como tú crees…

Luna: ¡Claro que no es fácil! Es por ello que como tu consejera he intentado orientarte y encaminarte por el buen camino, pero… Ya tampoco me he portado como tal, solo te daba ordenes en lugar de darte palabras de aliento… Por favor, perdóname…

Serena: Luna… Yo te perdonó, porque sé de qué de una manera u otra lo hacías porque estabas preocupada por mí _(Tomó a la gatita y la abrazó)._

Luna: Por cierto, ¿Qué estabas soñando?

Serena: ¿Eh…? Bueno… Fue extraño, me encontraba sola en un lugar completamente oscuro, luego una luz iluminó todo el lugar dejando ver un bello campo de flores y… Vi a un hombre que se encontraba de espaldas…

Luna: ¿Un hombre? ¿No será que estabas sonando con Darien? _(Lo dijo de manera picara)._

Serena: _(Sonrojada)_ ¡NO! ¡¿Cómo crees…?! Pero, fue extraño… llevaba puesto una rara vestimenta anaranjada con un extraño símbolo en su espalda, además de que tenía el cabello rubio erizado.

Luna: ¿Será acaso un nuevo enemigo?

Serena: No estoy segura de eso, pero algo me dice que no lo es, justo en el momento que quise hablar con él, desapareció en medio de la misma luz que abolió a esa oscuridad, y pienso que él fue el causante.

Luna: Bueno, si algo hemos aprendido es que esa clase de sueños pueden llegar a ser premonitorios, por lo que algo puede estar a punto de suceder, de todos modos hay que tener cuidado.

Serena: ¡Tu siempre igual de desconfiada Luna!

Luna: ¡Y tu siempre igual de ingenua!

Serena: No sería la primera vez que tú y las demás se equivocan con respecto a sus sospechas de quien es realmente el enemigo.

Luna: ¡¿Cómo dices?! ¡Menciona una vez!

Serena: Tuxedo Mask, Rini, Sailor Uranus y Neptune, las Sailor Starlights.

 _(Un silencio incómodo se apoderó de la habitación)._

Luna: Esta bien, ya entendí, no sacaré conclusiones apresuradas esta vez _(Ante esto Serena soltó una risa llena de la alegría que la caracterizaba)._

 _(Mientras que en la Ciudad de Tokio comenzaba a oscurecer, del otro lado del mundo estaba por salir el sol)._

 _ **Ciudad del Oeste**_

 _(El saiyajin había aparecido en el patio de la Corporación Capsula, inspeccionó brevemente el lugar con la mirada y se dio cuenta de que había cambiado un poco desde la ultima vez que estuvo ahí, y como era característico de Gokú, sin importarle la hora, comenzó a gritar el nombre de la dueña de la compañía)._

Gokú: ¡Bulmaaaaaaa! ¡Oye Bulmaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

 _(Unas luces dentro del edificio comenzaron a encenderse, del mismo salió una mujer madura de cabello azul vistiendo una pantalonera y bata de dormir, y unas pantuflas mientras se tallaba los ojos, que por cierto andaba de mal humor por lo que la hubieran despertado)._

Bulma: ¡¿Quién rayos hace tanto escándalo?!

Gokú: ¡Hola Bulma!

Bulma: ¡¿Se puede saber que estas haciendo a estas horas Gokú?! ¡¿No puedes esparar hasta que…?!

 _(No terminó lo que iba a decir cuando cayó en la cuenta de que enfrente de ella estaba la persona con la cual vivió muchas aventuras en la búsqueda por las esferas del dragón)._

Bulma: ¿G-G-Gokú…? ¿En verdad eres Gokú?

Gokú: Si Bulma, soy yo, Gokú.

Bulma: E-Esto… Esto no es un sueño, ¿Verdad…?

Gokú: No, no lo es Bulma.

Bulma: No puede ser… Esto es tan real, que temo que solo sea un sueño…

Gokú: Pues… ¡Ya sé! _(Se acercó a Bulma y le pellizcó un cachete para hacerle que ver no estaba soñando, solo que la lastimó un poco)._

Bulma: ¡AAAAAAYYYYYYY! ¡¿QUE TE PASA?! _(Le respondió con un golpe la nuca que le provocó un chichón en la cabeza)._

Gokú: ¡AY AY AY AY AY AY AY AY AY AY AY AY AY! ¿Por qué fue eso?

Bulma: ¡Porque me pellizcaste idiota!

Gokú: Pero es que me habían dicho que se le hacía eso a la gente para hacerles ver que no estaban soñando.

Bulma: Por Dios Gokú, no te tomes tan literal lo que dice la gente… ¡UN MOMENTO! Tu… ¡EN VERDAD ERES GOKU! _(Unas cuantas lágrimas comenzaron a caer de su rostro y corrió a abrazar al saiyajin mientras lloraba en su pecho. Gokú únicamente posicionó su brazo izquierdo en la espalda de Bulma mientras mostraba su característica sonrisa. Tras unos momentos, Bulma se despegó del saiyajin y lo invitó a pasar, por lo que Gokú le contó sobre sus planes sobre volver a la vida)._

Bulma: Desafortunadamente las esferas del dragón ya no existen, pero al menos no han ocurrido grandes desgracias.

Gokú: Por cierto Bulma, Gohan esta de visita por aquí?

Bulma: ¿Cómo? ¿Gohan?

Gokú: Es que puedo sentir su Ki en este lugar, así que pensé que habían tenido una fiesta o algo por el estilo.

Bulma: Gokú… Tarde o temprano te vas a tener que enterar…

Gokú: ¿Mmm? ¿Enterarme de qué?

Bulma: Gohan… Gohan ahora vive aquí en la Corporación Capsula.

Gokú: ¿Cómo? ¿Qué Gohan vive aquí contigo? Pero… ¿Y Milk?

Bulma: Ella… Milk falleció dos años después de tu muerte Gokú…

 _(Esa noticia cayó como un balde de agua fría para el saijayin, no podía terminar de digerir las palabras de la peliazul)._

Gokú: Pero… ¿Qué fue lo que le paso?

Bulma: A ella se le detectó cáncer de mama, y a pesar de que le conseguí los mejores médicos y tratamientos, ya estaba muy avanzado cuando se le detectó… Gohan en un intento desesperado comenzó a buscar las esferas del dragón para pedirle a Shen-Long que curara su enfermedad, pero…

Gokú: ¿Algo paso?

Bulma: Dime Gokú, ¿Recuerdas a Pilaf y a sus secuaces? ¿Aquellos que intentaron quitarnos las esferas del dragón la primera vez la primera vez que nos vimos? _(El saiyajin asintió con la cabeza)._ Ellos habían reunidos antes las esferas, y le pidieron a Shen-Long que los volviera más jóvenes, convirtiéndolos prácticamente en bebés, y justo antes Gohan había para impedir ese deseo, pero ya era demasiado tarde… Lo que sucede es que… Gohan también se vio afectado por la interpretación de Shen-Long, por lo que él también se volvió un bebé…

Gokú: Gohan… ¿Volvió a ser un bebé…?

Bulma: _(Ella asintió con la cabeza)_ Debido a eso, el deseo de Gohan no pudo cumplirse y Milk terminó sucumbiendo ante su enfermedad, pero al ver a Gohan en ese estado, fue un regalo de despedida para ella al ver a su hijo del tamaño que cuando lo trajo al mundo, y esa fue la última voluntad, que viviera una vida normal como cualquier otro niño, lejos de las peleas con un futuro próspero por delante, aunque ella sabía que tarde o temprano su hijo tendría que saltar a la batalla para continuar el legado de su padre.

Gokú: Vaya, tanto tiempo que estuve en el otro mundo, podría haberla visitado…

Bulma: No te sientas mal Gokú, tú no lo sabias.

Gokú: Al menos sé que podrá descansar en paz al saber que su deseo se cumplió… Y dime, ¿Qué hay de Gohan? ¿Puedo pasar a verlo?

Bulma: Esta por amanecer, además de que no creo que sea lo mejor ilusionarlo por completo y se lleve una gran decepción, al menos asegúrate primero de regresar a la vida.

Gokú: Si, no te preocupes, ahora mas que nunca estoy dispuesto a revivir, Gohan me necesita mas que nunca.

Bulma: Por cierto, aquí tienes _(Le entregó a Gokú el famoso radar del dragón para que busque las esferas del dragón de Namekusei)._

Gokú: ¡Muchas gracias Bulma!

Bulma: Agradéceme cuando te hayan revivido, ¡Vamos! ¡No pierdas mas el tiempo!

Gokú: ¡Si!

 _(Y con eso el saiyajin regresó al templo sagrado para emprender el viaje a Nueva Namekuseí, fue capaz de detectar el Ki de aquel planeta con la ayuda de Kaio-Sama, y sin más rodeos, empleó la técnica de la teletransportación. Para su fortuna, logró ejecutarla a la perfección, señal que su entrenamiento en el otro mundo había dado frutos. Una vez ahí, les contó a los habitantes sobre su deseo de regresar a la vida, y dado a que los Namekianos están en deuda con él por haberlos salvado de Freezer, accedieron con todo gusto. Afortunadamente para Gokú, ya tenían las esferas reunidas, por lo que inmediatamente invocaron a Porunga. Sin embargo, no podría revivir a Gokú porque tenia mas de un año de muerto, pero gracias a que el Nuevo Patriarca había potenciado las esferas, Porunga podía conceder ese deseo, solo que valdría por los tres que este podía cumplir. Finalmente, la aureola que estaba en la cabeza de Gokú, desapareció, lo que significaba que por fin había vuelto a la vida, cabe decir que se encontraba sumamente emocionado y feliz. Antes de regresar a la Tierra, recordó que Pikoro le dio la idea de buscar un Namekiano que quisiera ocupar el lugar de Kami-Sama. El Patriarca llamó a un joven Namekiano que en edad parecía un poco menor a Pikoro, su nombre era Dende, quien fuera amigo de Gohan y Krilin, a Gokú le pareció la mejor opción, pues estaba contento porque los tres se volverían a ver. Finalmente, Gokú regresó al Templo Sagrado en la Tierra junto con Dende)._

 _(Una vez en la Tierra, Dende por medio de la estatua del dragón que le proporcionó Mr. Popo, concentró su energía en ella, provocando que de la estatua saliera un brillante rayo de energía disparado hacia el cielo que se dividió en 7 columnas de luz que tomaron direcciones diferentes. Gokú corroboró lo propio al revisar el radar el dragón, y en efecto, las 7 esferas aparecían en este. Sin embargo, uno de esos rayos cayó en un lugar en particular)._

 _ **Ciudad de Tokyo (anochecer)**_

Serena: Pero… ¿Qué fue eso…? _(Estaba intrigada por un haz de luz que entró en su habitación y se metió en su ropero. Del mismo comenzó a emanar otra luz de un tono anaranjado. La rubia tomó una cajita que estaba en lo mas profundo del ropero, ya que de esta provenía aquella luz; cuando la abrió contempló una esfera del mismo color que tenía grabadas 4 estrellas en ella)._

 **Fin del Capítulo**


	4. El Encuentro Predestinado

_**N/A: ¡Hola a todos! Disculpen por tardar tanto tiempo en subir un nuevo capítulo, nuevamente me había quedado sin inspiración, las ideas están ahí, pero a veces me cuesta trabajo plasmarlas. En fin, a decir verdad, me está sorprendiendo la aceptación que esta teniendo este fic, ¡Eso me motiva más a escribir! Espero que de aquí en adelante los capítulos sean de su agrado, los invito a leer mis otras historias (hora del spam), una de ellas es precisamente otro crossover de Sailor Moon, esta vez con la serie de videojuegos "Sonic the Hedgehog", que fue lo que me motivó a adentrarme en esta faceta de escritor, y es de aquí que se deriva la foto de mi avatar, y mi nombre de usuario "MoonSonicPower", que en español vendría siendo "Poder Sónico Lunar" jaja! aunque la he dejado un poco de lado, pero no la pienso abandonar. En fin, disfruten del capítulo:**_

 _ **Dragon Ball y Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, son propiedades de sus respectivos autores Akira Toriyama y Naoko Takeuchi, distribuidos por la casa animadora TOEI ANIMATION.**_

 **Capítulo 3: El Encuentro Predestinado**

 _ **Templo Sagrado (Amanecer)**_

Gokú: ¡Estupendo! ¡Las esferas del dragón han regresado a la normalidad! Te lo agradezco mucho Dende.

Dende: No tiene porque dar las gracias señor Gokú, es parte ahora de mis responsabilidades como el nuevo Kami-Sama de la Tierra.

Pikoro: En verdad me dejaste sorprendido Dende, se ve que tienes el talento y las habilidades para ese cargo, yo me quedaré aquí para asesorarte en lo que pueda.

Mr. Popo: Dende, quiero decir, Kami-Samas… Estoy a sus servicios, cualquier cosa que necesita solo pídalo.

Gokú: Bueno, ya amaneció y seguramente Gohan ya debe de estar despertando de su sueño.

Pikoro: Dime Gokú, ¿Ya sabes la verdad?

Gokú: _(Adopta un semblante serio)_ Así es Pikoro, Bulma me contó todo, de haber sabido que esto pasaría habría dejado que me revivieran en aquel entonces para estar al pendiente de Gohan. Pikoro, te agradezco mucho por preocuparte tanto por Gohan.

Dende: ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablan? ¿Gohan está bien?

Pikoro: Luego te cuento Dende, y no tienes porque agradecerme Gokú, Gohan es para mí como el hijo que nunca tuve, aunque yo sé muy bien tú eres su padre y eres irremplazable para él.

Gokú: No te preocupes, yo sé que Gohan te aprecia demasiado, no estoy molesto ni nada por el estilo. Bueno, ¡Nos vemos luego! _(Emprendió el vuelo directamente hasta la Corporación Cápsula, no quiso utilizar la teletransportación para darle una sorpresa a Gohan)._

 _ **Corporación Capsula (Amanecer)**_

 _(Bulma se encontraba tomándose un café en la cocina de su casa, después del encuentro con Gokú no volvió a dormirse, estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que una vez familiar tuvo que regresarla a la realidad)._

Gohan: ¡Buenos días Bulma! _(Saludó el joven Saiyajin que tenia la apariencia de un niño de 10 años de edad que se encontraba recién levantado y en pijama)._

 _(N/A: El aspecto de Gohan es como el de los Juegos de Cell)_

Bulma: ¡Buenos días Gohan! Dime, ¿Dormiste bien?

Gohan: Si, gracias por preguntar… Oye, hoy que parece que estas de buen humor.

Bulma: ¡Pues claro! ¿Cuándo no lo estoy?

Gohan: Pues, yo diría que… _(Una mirada asesina por parte de Bulma fue suficiente para que se pusiera nervioso)_ ¡Nada! ¡Olvídalo!

Bulma: _(Suelta una leve risa)_ Bueno, podría decirse que amanecí de MUY buen humor _(N/A: Mentira)._

Gohan: ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y a qué se debe?

Bulma: _(Le guiña un ojo)_ ¡Pronto lo sabrás!

Gohan: _(Pone una cara de confundido)_ ¿Qué…? No entiendo…

 _ **Ciudad de Tokio (Anochecer)**_

 _(Serena se encontraba examinando aquella extraña esfera con 4estrellas grabadas en ella que apareció en su ropero, la tomó con ambas manos y la traslado a hacia su cama donde se encontraba Luna)._

Luna: Pero, ¿Qué es esto?

Serena: ¿Cómo? ¿Ni tu sabes que es Luna?

Luna: Jamás en mi vida había visto algo así, no tengo idea de que pueda ser.

Serena: Pensé… Que estaría relacionado con el Milenio de Plata…

Luna: ¿Por qué dices eso?

Serena: Es que… Bueno, esta esfera estaba guardada en aquella cajita _(Dijo señalando la caja que estaba en el ropero mientras Luna se dirigía hacia esta)._

Luna: ¿Y qué hay con eso?

Serena: Lo que pasa es que… Yo tenia guardada en esa caja una piedra perfectamente circular en lugar de la esfera.

Luna: ¿Cómo? ¿Es decir que esa piedra que mencionas se convirtió en esa esfera que tienes en tus manos debido a esa luz?

Serena: Tal vez, llegué a pensar que era una piedra lunar _(Alzó la esfera por la ventana de modo que opacó la vista de la luna llena)._

Luna: ¿Y porque no me habías dicho nada Serena?

Serena: Es que… Esa piedra, o mejor dicho esfera… La encontré hace mucho tiempo.

Luna: ¿Hace cuánto?

Serena: Como unos… Unos 8 años.

Luna: ¡¿8 AÑOS?!

Serena: La encontré cuando era prácticamente una niña, recuerdo que era de noche y yo estaba en el parque #10 contemplando las estrellas y el resplandor de la luna llena, no había nadie a esa hora en el parque, me había separado de mis padres para ir a los juegos, pero cuando quise regresar con ellos no conocía el camino y comencé llorar de la preocupación… Fue entonces cuando cayó un objeto del cielo destruyendo uno de los toboganes, yo me asusté mucho y comencé a llorar más fuerte, pero… El lugar de impacto emitía una extraña luz que se desvaneció poco después, eso atrajo mi curiosidad y fui a ver de que se trataba sin importarme lo asustada que estaba, y lo que encontré fue una piedra completamente redonda, tan redonda como la luna… Pensé que tal vez podría tratarse de una piedra lunar que cayó a la Tierra, y sin pensarlo dos veces tome la piedra y la escondí en mi chamarra que traía en ese momento. Al poco tiempo mamá y papá me encontraron y se alegraron porque no me paso nada, solo que me regañaron muy feo después por haberme separado de ellos. Aun así, escondí muy bien la piedra, y a los pocos días le dije a mi mamá que me encontré esa piedra redonda en el parque; estaba asombrada por ver una piedra así, por lo que me dijo que la guardara como un amuleto de buena suerte y me compró esta cajita para resguardarla, solo que con el pasar de los años había olvidado por completo su existencia, al menos hasta ahora que volví a abrir la caja…

Luna: No tenía idea Serena… Tal vez desde entonces tu destino ya estaba marcado…

Serena: Destino… _(Esa palabra sin lugar a dudas se había convertido en su palabra menos preferida)._ En fin, ¿Qué debería hacer con la esfera?

Luna: Lo mejor es que sigas resguardándola hasta que no sepamos que sea, tal vez un enemigo busque apoderarse de ella.

Serena: Si, tienes razón, ¡No dejaré que nadie se robe mi amuleto de la suerte! _(Dijo con determinación mientras a la Luna se le formaba una gota de sudor en la cabeza, es entonces que el comunicador de Serena comenzó a sonar)._ Aquí Serena, ¿Qué sucede?

Amy: ¡Serena! ¡Ha aparecido un Youma en el parque #10 y esta causando destrozos! ¡Ven rápido!

Luna: ¡Serena! ¡Debemos ir cuanto antes! _(Serena asintió y abrió su broche de transformación)._

Serena: ¡ETERNAL SAILOR MOON! ¡TRANSFORMACION! _(Instantáneamente se transformó en su forma Eternal y salió por la ventana acompañada por Luna)._

 _ **Lejos de ahí…**_

Gokú: _(Se detiene en pleno vuelo)_ ¿Qué es eso? Puedo sentir un Ki maligno lejos de donde estoy, pero es extraño, me resulta algo familiar esa presencia… _(Escucha un ruido y saca un objeto del bolsillo de su pantalonera, era el radar del dragón)._ ¡Una esfera del dragón! ¡Viene del mismo lugar que ese Ki! Maldición, ¿Acaso ya hay alguien que esta reuniendo las esferas? ¡Iré a investigar! _(Reanuda el vuelo hacia aquel lugar)._

 _ **Ciudad de Tokio (Anochecer)**_

 _(En el parque #10 se encontraba un individuo con forma de humanoide completamente azul marino justo enfrente de los cuerpos inconscientes de las victimas a las que les había drenado la energía)._

Youma: _(Ríe vilmente)_ Con esta energía será mas que suficiente, muchas gracias por haber contribuido a mi supervivencia humanos, solo por eso sus muertes serán lo menos doloroso posible, aunque no prometo nada

Eternal Sailor Moon: ¡Detente ahí! ¿Cómo te atreves a robar la energía de estas personas que solo buscan pasar una linda noche? _(El Youma pudo divisarla junto a sus demás compañeras)._ ¡Somos las Sailor Scouts que luchan por el amor y la justicia! ¡Y te castigaremos en el nombre…!

Todas: ¡DE LA LUNA!

Youma: Así que ustedes son las famosas Sailor Scouts que vencieron a Caos.

Sailor Mars: Así es, eso significa que no tienes oportunidad contra nosotras.

Sailor Jupiter: ¡Regrésales la energía a esas personas y te dejaremos ir en paz!

Youma: ¡Hmph! Ya parece que les voy a hacer caso, ¡Me encargare de terminar lo que Caos comenzó! _(Se abalanzó contra las Sailors sacando unas garras de al menos medio metro de largo dispuesto a hacer pedacitos a las chicas)._

Sailor Mercury: ¡CUIDADO! _(No era necesario que alguien dijera algo para que todas las chicas esquivaran el ataque, rozándolas por muy poco)._

Sailor Venus: ¡RAYO CRECIENTE DE VENUS! _(Lanzó un rayo de energía anaranjado directo al Youma, pero este logro esquivarlo con facilidad)._ ¡Maldición! ¡Es muy rápido!

Sailor Jupiter: ¡Déjenme intentarlo! ¡ATAQUE DE HOJAS DE ROBLE DE JUPITER! _(Disparó una serie de hojas letales directamente hacia el Youma, pero este uso sus garras para cortar cada una de las hojas que iban dirigidas hacia él)._ ¡IMPOSIBLE!

Sailor Mercury: Es muy poderoso, Sailor Mars, probemos un ataque combinado _(La guerrera del fuego asintió)._ ¡ILUSION ACUATICA DE MERCURIO!

Sailor Mars: ¡SERPIENTE LLAMEANTE DE MARTE! _(Ambos ataques formaron un espiral que combinaba los elementos de fuego y agua, los cuales impactaron en el Youma causando una pequeña explosión)._

Eternal Sailor Moon: ¡Lo lograron chicas!

Sailors Mars: _(En tono burlón)_ Ni quisiera hiciste falta Serena tonta.

Eternal Sailor Moon: ¡Argh! ¡Qué odiosa eres!

Sailor Mercury: ¡Esperen chicas! ¡Aun no acaba!

Sailor Mars: ¿Qué dices Mercury?

Sailor Mercury: ¡Mi computador de mercurio aun registra señales de vida por parte del Youma! _(Para el horror de las Sailors, al disiparse el humo el Youma se encontraba totalmente ileso a pesar de recibir el ataque, Luna y Artemis que presenciaban todo cerca de ahí estaban igual de aterrados)._

Luna: ¡No puede ser! ¡Si fue un ataque directo!

Artemis: Creo que nuestro mayor temor se hizo realidad, ¡Ese Youma es muchísimo más fuerte que los anteriores!

Eternal Sailor Moon: ¡¿Y ahora qué haremos?!

Sailor Mercury: Sailor Moon, debes golpear a ese Youma con tu técnica, quizá le ocasione el daño suficiente para derrotarlo.

Sailor Jupiter: Nosotras intentaremos ganar tiempo, mientras tú… _(Jupiter no terminó lo que iba a decir cuando se dieron cuenta que el Youma literalmente disparó sus garras directamente a las Sailors, las cuales apenas tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar, pero una de esas garras rasgó el abdomen de Eternal Sailor Moon, provocándole una herida que comenzó a sangrar y cayó al suelo)._

Todas: ¡SAILOR MOON!

Eternal Sailor Moon: ¡AY! ¡ME DUELE! _(Colocó su mano sobre su herida, pero el Youma se estaba preparando para un ataque más)._

Youma: Ya te tengo, ¡MUERE SAILOR MOON! _(Disparó nuevamente un conjunto de garras que iban dirigidas hacia la guerrera de la luna)._

 _(Lo único que Eternal Sailor Moon podía hacer en esos momentos era cerrar los ojos esperando impotente que el ataque del Youma impactara sobre ella… Sin embargo, dicho ataque fue interceptado por lo que parecía ser una esfera de energía que causó una pequeña explosión en medio del Youma y Eternal Sailor Moon. Todas las chicas y el Youma se quedaron sorprendidas por lo que acababa de pasar, rápidamente las Sailor Scouts fueron a socorrer a Sailor Moon)._

Sailor Venus: ¡Sailor Moon! ¿Estás bien?

Eternal Sailor Moon: Si, no se preocupen, pero… ¿Quién me salvo? _¿Habrá sido Tuxedo Mask? (Esto ultimo lo pensó, y unos corazones se le formaron en los ojos)._

Youma: ¡Maldición! ¿Quién fue él que bloqueo mi ataque? ¡MUESTRATE!

?: ¡Fui yo!

 _(Una voz masculina se escuchó sobre la cima de uno de los arboles del parque #10, las Sailor Scouts y el Youma voltearon su vista hacia donde provenía dicha voz, entonces el hombre descendió de aquel edificio aterrizando al suelo sin ningún rasguño. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver la acción del hombre, y extrañados por su vestimenta, la cual consistía en un conjunto anaranjado de un chaleco y pantalonera, un cinturón, muñequeras, playera y botas azules)._

Youma: ¡¿EH?! ¡¿QUIEN RAYOS ERES TU?!

Gokú: Eso no importa, vi como les robabas la energía a esas pobres personas, será mejor que se las regreses y te marches de aquí ahora mismo.

Youma: _(Se ríe por lo que acaba de decir Gokú)_ Así que tú también vienes aquí a hacerte el héroe, resultaste ser aun mas inepto que esas niñas.

 _(Mientras tanto las Sailor Scouts se encontraban extrañadas por la aparición de Gokú)_

Sailor Mercury: ¿Escucharon eso chicas? Él había visto todo lo que ocurrió antes de que llegáramos.

Sailor Jupiter: ¿Entonces por qué hasta ahora se le ocurre aparecerse?

Sailor Mars: Tal vez estaba esperando el momento oportuno, pueda ser un nuevo enemigo… o quizá se quiera hacer el héroe como dice ese Youma…

Sailor Venus: Pues quien quiera que sea, ¡Hay que admitir que es muy guapo! _(Decía con ojos de corazón, mientras a todas las chicas se les formaba una gota de sudor en la cabeza)._

Sailor Mars: ¡Ay Venus! ¡No es momento para decir esas cosas!

Artemis: ¿Quién será ese hombre?

Luna: No lo sé, ¡Pero es muy peligroso para él!

Eternal Sailor Moon: _(Pensamientos)_ La ropa que lleva puesta, ¡Y ese símbolo en su pecho…! ¡Son como los de mi sueño…! Será posible que… ¿Sea él aquella persona…?

 _(Gokú estaba por responderle al Youma)_

Gokú: Solo te lo pediré una vez más, ¡Regrésales la energía a esas personas y te dejaré ir en paz!

Youma: ¿Y que pasara si no quiero hacerlo?

Gokú: _(Adopta una posición de combate y un rostro de confianza)_ Entonces tendrás que pelear conmigo, y si yo ganó, tendrás que devolvérselas.

Sailor Venus: ¡¿Piensa pelear con ese Youma?!

Sailor Mars: ¡Oye tú! ¡Es muy peligro para ti!

Sailor Mercury: ¡Es verdad! ¡Huye antes de que salgas lastimado!

Gokú: No se preocupen, puedo manejarlo, yo me encargare de derrotarlo.

Youma: _(Ríe a carcajadas)_ ¿Escuché bien? ¿Qué tú piensas derrotarme?

Gokú: Así es.

Youma: Eres más estúpido de lo que pensé, si tantos son tus deseos de morir, ¡Con gusto te mandare al infierno! _(Se abalanza a toda velocidad contra el saiyajin)_

Todas las Sailors: ¡CUIDADO!

 _(Sin embargo, cuando el Youma estaba a punto de clavar sus garras, Gokú lo detuvo sujetándolo de la muñeca, dejando sorprendidos al Youma y a las Sailors; Gokú respondió con una patada giratoria en el estómago que arrastró al Youma unos 8 metros y este con sus manos intentaba aliviar el dolor del lugar donde sintió el golpe)._

Youma: ¡¿PERO QUE…?!

Sailor Venus: ¡¿Vieron eso?!

Sailor Mercury: ¡Detuvo su ataque en seco!

Sailor Jupiter: ¡Y le respondió con una poderosa patada…!

Gokú: Si no quieres continuar con esto, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

Youma: ¡MALDITO! ¡ME LAS PAGARAS! _(Nuevamente el Youma fue directamente hacia Gokú extendiendo sus garras con las cuales intentaba cortar al Saiyajin, pero gracias a la velocidad que adquirió en su entrenamiento en el otro mundo, Gokú esquivaba fácilmente los ataques del Youma quien ya estaba empezando a desesperarse, y en una de esas, disparó varias de sus garras hacia él, pero Gokú las mandó al suelo simplemente con unos cuantos movimientos de su mano izquierda)._ ¡RAYOS! ¡YA BASTA DE JUEGOS! _(Nuevamente se dio un combate de cuerpo a cuerpo, pero Gokú se las ingeniaba para esquivar los ataques y responder con golpes certeros que dañaban al Youma y quedar a un lado de este para después acertarle una bola de Ki que lo mandó a volar directamente al suelo)._

Eternal Sailor Moon: ¡Ese fue el mismo ataque que me salvo hace unos momentos…! _(N/A: ¿Pero como lo sabe? ¿Si había cerrados los ojos anteriormente?)_

Sailor Mercury: No solo eso, ¡Le está dando prácticamente una paliza a ese Youma! Cuando nosotras no pudimos hacerle gran cosa.

Sailor Jupiter: Sin mencionar que su forma de pelear es impresionante, ¡Es todo un artista marcial!

Sailor Venus: ¡ESO ES! ¡DALE DURO!

Sailor Mars: Venus está completamente embobada con eso tipo…

Luna: _(Le gritó desde su escondite)_ ¡Sailor Moon! ¡Es tu oportunidad! ( _N/A: ¡COBARDE!)_

Eternal Sailor Moon: ¿Eh?

Artemis: ¡Si eliminas a ese Youma la energía que le robó a las personas regresará a ellos! ( _N/A: ¡OTRO COBARDE!)_

Eternal Sailor Moon: Muy bien, aquí voy.

 _(N/A: Si gustan pueden poner la escena del ataque de Eternal Sailor Moon)_

Eternal Sailor Moon: ¡POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DE LA LUNA PLATEADA!

Youma: _(Se puso de pie a duras penas)_ Maldito… ¡Te voy a…! ¡¿QUE…?! _(Miró con horror el ataque que iba dirigido hacia él)._

Gokú: _(Pensamientos)_ ¡Este Ki…!

 _(Las luces provenientes del ataque de Eternal Sailor Moon impactaron sobre el Youma gritando de dolor, momentos después se convirtieron en plumas que rasgaron cada parte del cuerpo de este hasta evaporarlo por completo. Luego de desaparecer, una bola de energía verde que se encontraba en lugar del Youma se dividió en varios haces de luz que iban hacia las personas inconscientes, recuperando así su energía robada, quienes poco a poco empezaban a recobrar la conciencia)._

Eternal Sailor Moon: Por fin lo vencimos…

Sailor Mercury: A duras penas, sino fuese por ese hombre… _(Se da cuenta que Gokú comienza a caminar hacia ellas, Sailor Mars y Sailor Jupiter adoptan una posición de combate, lo que confunde a Sailor Moon, aunque en el fondo ya sabía que había vivido este escenario antes, por lo que soltó un gran suspiro)._

Eternal Sailor Moon: _(Pensamientos)_ Aquí vamos de nuevo…

Gokú: ¿Se encuentran todas bien? _(Preguntó calmadamente manteniendo una sonrisa en su rostro)_.

Sailor Mercury: ¿Eh…? Bueno, nosotras…

Sailor Venus: Estamos bien, gracias a que viniste a rescatarnos _(Se acercaba cada vez más a Gokú con ojos amorosos, pero fue jalada por Sailor Mars)._

Sailor Mars: Sailor Venus, compórtate por favor, necesitamos saber quién es primero.

Sailor Venus: Sailor Mars, no seas aguafiestas, ¿No ves que él nos salvó?

Sailor Jupiter: Y no solo eso, tenía contra las cuerdas a ese Youma, además de que pelea muy bien si me permite decirlo.

Gokú: Agradezco el cumplido _(En eso posa su mirada en Sailor Moon, y nota la herida en su cadera)_ Oye tú, estas sangrando…

Eternal Sailor Moon: ¿Eh…? Es cierto… _(Dijo al notar las manchas de sangre, la herida le empezaba a arder un poco y se quejó del dolor)._

Todas: ¡SAILOR MOON!

Sailor Mercury: ¡Estas herida! ¡Hay que tratarla antes de que le dé una hemorragia!

Sailor Jupiter: Yo puedo llevármela en brazos sin ningún problema.

Goku: No se preocupen, en un momento regreso con algo que le servirá _(Esto llamo la atención de las Sailor Scouts mientras veían como Gokú posaba sus dedos en su frente para momentos después desaparecer del lugar)._

Todos: ¡DESAPARECIO!

Sailor Mars: ¡Maldición! ¡Se escapó!

Sailor Venus: ¿Escapar? ¡¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?! ¡Tal vez simplemente lo hartaste con tus estúpidas acusaciones!

Sailor Mars: ¡¿QUE DIJISTE?!

Eternal Sailor Moon: ¡Chicas! ¡Por favor! _(Trató de calmar a sus amigas, pero se volvió a quejar del dolor y pozo su mano izquierda sobre su herida)_

Sailor Mars: ¡Es cierto! Lo sentimos Sailor Moon, hay que atenderte primero.

Sailor Mercury: Vamos a mi casa, ahí tengo mi Kit de Primeros Auxilios.

 _(Todas las chicas asintieron y justo cuando estaban por marcharse, Gokú volvió a aparecer en frente de ellas con una pequeña bolsa en su mano izquierda)._

Todas: ¡HA REGRESADO!

Gokú: _(Saca lo que parece ser una semilla de la bolsa e intenta dársela a Sailor Moon)_ Toma, si te comes una de estas se sentirás mejor.

Eternal Sailor Moon: ¿Qué…? ¿Enserio?

Sailor Mars: ¡Alto Sailor Moon! ¡No la comas!

Todos: _(Confundidos)_ ¿Eh…?

Sailor Mars: ¡No hasta que sepamos quién eres! _(Señalando de forma prepotente al Saiyajin)_

Gokú: _(Más confundido aun)_ ¿Eh…? ¿Pero qué sucede? ¿Acaso dije o hice algo malo?

Sailor Mars: Este… bueno… _(N/A: ¿Qué paso con todo su entusiasmo?)_ Lo que sucede es que te apareces y desapareces así de la nada, le das una paliza a ese Youma y traes unas extrañas semillas que quien sabe que puedan contener.

Gokú: ¡Ah! ¡Es eso! No se preocupen, las semillas del ermitaño son seguras de comer.

Todos: ¿Semillas del que…?

Gokú: ¡Semillas del ermitaño! Miren, me comeré una _(Saca de la bolsa otra semilla y la avienta directamente a su boca para luego masticarla y tragarla)._ ¿Lo ven?

Eternal Sailor Moon: ¿Pero cómo es que una semillita me hará sentir mejor?

Gokú: Las semillas del ermitaño pueden curar cualquier tipo de herida por mas mortal que sea, ¡Anda! ¡Cómela antes de que empeores! _(Dice extendiéndole la semilla, todas las Sailor están dudosas, pero Sailor Moon al ver a aquel extraño hombre siente una paz y calidez que no había sentido antes, algo le decía que podía confiar en lo que él le decía. Tomó la semilla y la introdujo en su boca hasta finalmente ingerirla por completo; grande fue su sorpresa al sentir la ausencia de dolor)._

Eternal Sailor Moon: ¡Oigan! ¡Ya no me duele!

Sailor Mercury: ¿Qué dices…? ¡SAILOR MOON! ¡Tu herida se ha cerrado por completo!

 _(Todas las Sailors estaban asombradas al ver lo que podían hacer dichas semillas)_

Gokú: ¿Lo ven? ¡Se los dije! _(Lo dice con una sonrisa de triunfo, solo para ser interrogado por Mars otra vez)._

( _N/A: Usted no aprende, ¿verdad?)_

Sailor Mars: _(De forma demandante)_ ¡Explánanos que fue lo que le diste!

Sailor Venus: ¡MARS! ¡POR EL AMOR DE DIOS! ¿Por qué lo tratas tan mal después de que nos ayudara? ¡Que malagradecida eres!

Sailor Mars: ¡CALLATE VENUS! ¡Tú siempre creyendo ciegamente en cualquier chico que se aparece!

Sailor Venus: ¡Y tú siempre de amargada!

Luna: ¡CHICAS! ¡COMPORTENSE POR FAVOR! _(Dijo saliendo de tu escondite junto con Artemis quedando a un lado de las Sailor)_.

Gokú: ¡Oh, mira! ¡Un gato que habla! _(Se inclino de cuclillas para estar a la altura de ambos gatos, dejando confundidos a todos)._

Artemis: ¿Eh…? ¿No te extraña ver a un gato hablar?

Gokú: _(Negó con la cabeza)_ ¡Vaya! ¡Son dos! Bueno, de hecho fue un gato el que me dio las semillas del ermitaño para su amiga.

Todos: ¡¿UN GATO?!

Luna: Dime una cosa, ¿Ese gato tenia una cresta lunar en la frente como nosotros?

Gokú: ¿Eh…? No, este era de un color blanco como el de él _(Señalando a Artemis),_ puede pararse en dos patas y carga con un bastón… ¡Ah! Y esta un poco gordito _(Ríe traviesamente con este último comentario)._

 _(Luna y Artemis se veían entre sí, no sabían que pensar, parecía que el hombre no hacía ningún tipo de esfuerzo por ocultar la verdad, hablaba tan abiertamente que no podían distinguir si era un enemigo o aliado)._

Gokú: ¿Ocurre algo?

Luna: ¡No…! No es nada.

Sailor Jupiter: Yo tengo otra pregunta.

Gokú: _(Se pone de pie)_ ¿Sí?

Sailor Jupiter: Si estabas viendo todo ¿Por qué no saltaste en escena antes?

Gokú: Estaba a punto de hacerlo, pero en eso llegaron ustedes y comenzaron a pelear con ese sujeto, así que no quise meterme en su camino.

Sailor Jupiter: Oh… bueno… que amable…

Sailors Mars: _(Continua con su semblante serio)_ ¿No será que estabas esperando el momento oportuno para hacer de la tuyas?

Gokú: _(Confundido)_ ¿Eh...? No entiendo bien que quieres decir.

Eternal Sailor Moon: ¡Lo que ella trata de decir es…! _(Se había mantenido callada la mayor parte del tiempo, hasta por fin se armó de valor para hablar)_ ¿Eres amigo… o enemigo?

Gokú: _(Al digerir la pregunta, este formó su sonrisa característica)_ Yo no considero a nadie como mi enemigo, pero si ustedes quieren podemos ser amigos.

 _(La respuesta del Saiyajin dejo calladas y pensativas a las chicas, hasta que decidió romper el silencio)_

Gokú: Ahora, si no es mucha molestia quisiera que tú me respondas una pregunta.

Eternal Sailor Moon: ¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa?

Gokú: ¿Eres tú quien se encarga de proteger la Tierra ahora?

Eternal Sailor Moon: _(Se queda sorprendida ante dicho cuestionamiento)_ Bueno, y-yo…

Sailor Venus: No solo ella, todas nosotras protegemos este planeta.

Sailor Jupiter: Es verdad, nosotras somos las Sailor Scouts, las guerreras que luchan por el amor y la justicia.

Sailor Mars: Nosotras no encargamos de salvar este planeta de cualquier peligro.

Sailor Mercury: Esa es nuestra misión como Sailor Scouts.

Gokú: ¿Qué…? Sailor… ¿Cómo era?

 _(Todas las chicas y los gatos cayeron de espaldas al estilo anime)._

Sailor Venus: ¡¿NUNCA HAS OIDO HABLAR DE NOSOTRAS?!

Gokú: (Ríe nerviosamente) Lo que pasa es que he estado ausente por un tiempo, y recién me vengo enterando de muchas cosas. Bueno, el punto es que ustedes ven por el destino de la Tierra, ¿no? _(Las Sailors asintieron)._ En ese caso, les estoy muy agradecido por el compromiso que tienen con este mundo.

 _(Las Sailors no podían estar más confundidas, ¿Quién era ese extraño hombre que les agradecía por proteger la Tierra? Honestamente, ningún habitante del planeta se había tomado la molestia en expresarles su gratitud)._

Gokú: Bueno, no quisiera parecer grosero, pero tengo un compromiso con alguien que no he visto en mucho tiempo y ya voy tarde _(Dijo dándose la vuelta y alejándose poco a poco del grupo)._

Eternal Sailor Moon: ¡Espera! ¡Por favor, al menos dinos cuál es tu nombre!

Gokú: _(Gira la cabeza manteniendo su sonrisa)_ Mi nombre es Gokú.

Todos: ¿Gokú?

Gokú: ¡Nos vemos luego! _(Alzo su mano izquierda y despego volando del lugar hasta alejarse más y más)_

Sailor Mars: ¡¿VIERON ESO?!

Sailor Jupiter: ¡SE FUE VOLANDO!

Sailor Mercury: ¡Eso es humanamente imposible!

Sailor Venus: No puede ser… ¡¿COMO SE ME PUDO ESCAPAR UN HOMBRE ASI?!

Todos (excepto Serena): ¡VENUS!

Eternal Sailor Moon: _(Susurrando)_ Con que se llama Gokú… _(Adopta una sonrisa)_ Es un nombre extraño, pero a la vez siento que es único. _(Alza la voz)_ ¡AH! ¡Es cierto! ¡Olvide agradecerle por curar mi herida!

Sailor Mars: ¿Segura que te sientes bien Sailor Moon?

Eternal Sailor Moon: En serio Mars, es como si no me hubiese pasado nada.

Sailor Mercury: No sé qué es lo que contengan esas semillas, ¡Pero sin duda es un gran avance para la medicina!

Artemis: Aun así, ¿Quién es en realidad ese tal Gokú? No pudimos sacarle más información.

Sailor Jupiter: De no ser por él no habríamos podido acabar con ese Youma.

Luna: Por desgracia esos Youmas finalmente están recuperando la fuerza que tenia Caos, pero aun no podemos localizarlos, tendremos que seguir esperando…

Sailor Venus: Tal vez sea un nuevo aliado ¿no creen?

Sailor Mars: Aun así, no podemos confiarnos todavía _(Dijo ganándose una mirada de reproche de Venus)._

Eternal Sailor Moon: No lo creo Mars… _(Llamó la atención de todas)_ A decir verdad, no sentí ni una pizca de maldad en él, ni siquiera que fuese alguien que intenté sacar ventaja de la situación como nos a ocurrido en el pasado. ¿No notaron que sonaba sincero en su forma de expresarse?

Sailor Mars: Podría estar actuando…

Artemis: Si es así, que buen actor es.

 _(No lo quería decir en frente de todos, pero Serena en el fondo sabía que podía confiar plenamente en Gokú, no era como aquellas otras veces que tenía sembrada la duda sobre sus posibles aliados o enemigos, NO. El solo tratarlo fue mas que suficiente para darse cuenta que tiene un noble corazón, además de que desprendía un aura pacífica y gentil)._

Eternal Sailor Moon: _(Pensamientos)_ Gokú… ¿Te volveré a ver? Ojalá, porque aún tengo que agradecerte por salvarme.

 _ **Por los cielos de Tokio**_

Gokú: Vaya, con que no era una sola persona, para ser prácticamente unas niñas sí que me sorprendieron por la gran cantidad de energía que desprendían… Solo que ese monstruo era mucho más fuerte, y en cuanto a esa jovencita… Su Ki no es tan grande como aquella vez cuando pude sentirlo en el otro mundo, tal vez no estaba peleando en serio, o quizá tiene problemas para controlar su poder. En ese caso, ¡Yo les ayudaré a desbloquear todo su potencial! _(Se mostraba muy alegre y entusiasmado; de repente recordó algo importante y se detuvo en seco)_ ¡AH! ¡LA ESFERA DEL DRAGON! ¡Con todo esto se me olvido por completo! Pero… ese monstruo solo buscaba la energía de las personas, lo más seguro es que ni siquiera supiera la existencia de las esferas, si esas niñas llegaran a encontrar la esfera creo que estará segura con ellas. Bueno, luego regresare por ella _(Se dispone a realizar la teletransportación)_ ¡En un momento estaré ahí Gohan! ¡Nos veremos pronto hijo! _(Y con eso el Saiyajin desapareció del lugar)._

 **Fin del Capitulo**


	5. Incertidumbre

_**N/A: Más de dos meses del ultimo capitulo que subí, ¡Soy un maldito desgraciado! Mi más grande problema fue que no tenía idea de cómo hacer la transición de este capitulo con respecto a los próximos eventos que tengo pensado que ocurran en la historia, sumado a que desde el mes anterior entre a trabajar y me ha estado absorbiendo bastante tiempo, por las noches llegó a mi casa exhausto y solo quiero descansar. Otra cosa, como no sabía que poner en este capítulo me dediqué a escribir los guiones de futuros capítulos, y es que cuando me estanco en una parte de la historia a veces realizo como lluvias de ideas sobre lo que quiero que pase en algún futuro. En fin, discúlpenme por la demora, ya lo dije antes, pero me ha sorprendido el apoyo que esta teniendo la historia, cuando la empecé sinceramente no creí que fuese del interés de muchos a la larga, simplemente la idea surgió de la nada, y eso me motiva a escribir más. Sin más preámbulos aquí les traigo el cuarto capítulo, espero sea de su agrado.**_

 _ **Dragon Ball y Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, son propiedades de sus respectivos autores Akira Toriyama y Naoko Takeuchi, distribuidos por la casa animadora TOEI ANIMATION.**_

 **Capítulo 4: Incertidumbre**

 _ **Templo Sagrado (Amanecer)**_

 _(Se encontraban al borde de la plataforma Pikoro, y Dende, quien gracias a sus nuevas habilidades como Kami-Sama y Pikoro al tener la esencia del anterior podían observar lo que pasaba en cada rincón de la Tierra en cualquier momento; habían presenciado toda la batalla de Gokú contra ese Youma y la interacción con las Sailor Scouts)._

Dende: Señor Pikoro, ¿Quiénes eran esas jóvenes?

Pikoro: Por lo que he escuchado en estos últimos años, esas chiquillas que se hacen llamar las Sailor Scouts son las autodenominas protectoras del planeta, en estos tres años varias presencias malignas han invadido la Tierra, pero cayeron ante el poder de esas niñas.

Dende: Entonces deben ser fuertes.

Pikoro: Pues no fue lo que percibí en esa batalla que tuvieron con ese monstruo, su poder no era tan grande y aun así les complico las cosas, de no ser por Gokú no habrían podido hacer algo, aunque…

Dende: ¿Ocurre algo?

Pikoro: Esa niña de coletas no es como las demás, guarda dentro de ella un poder sorprendente, durante estos años que comenzaron los ataques llegue a sentir un poderoso Ki en varias ocasiones, ella era poseedora de ese gran poder, pero parece ser que solo lo saca a relucir cuando es llevada al límite.

Dende: Pues yo creo que es grandioso que existan guerreras como ellas que estén dispuestas a proteger la Tierra, tal vez podrían llegar a trabajar juntos con los muchachos, ¿No le parece?

Pikoro: Mmmm… Lo dudo bastante Dende _(Responde dejando confundido a su paisano)_ Tu viste como desconfiaban de Gokú a pesar de que les salvara la vida, y si fueran capaces de sentir el Ki adecuadamente sabrían que Gokú no es alguien a quien deban temer, parece ser que no se fían de nadie más que de ellas mismas, lo mejor es que cada quien siga peleando por su lado.

Dende: Es normal que le teman a lo desconocido, cuando Gohan y Krilin me salvaron de los soldados de Freezer en Namekusei al principio sentí miedo, pero me demostraron que eran buenas personas y con las mejores intenciones. Solo necesitan tiempo para conocerse mejor.

Pikoro: Espero tengas razón, porque si un nuevo enemigo aparece, Gokú querrá volver a combatir y terminará cruzándose en el camino de esas niñas, aunque tampoco es que le puedan hacer frente, pero podrían causar problemas al querer buscar en Gokú un enemigo donde no lo hay. _(Pensamientos)_ ¿Cómo manejaras esta situación Gokú? Solo espero que no cometas ninguna imprudencia, aunque conociéndote eso es mucho pedir.

 _ **Ciudad de Tokio (Anochecer)**_

 _(Después de derrotar a aquel Youma, todas las Sailor Scouts decidieron ir a sus casas a descansar, al día siguiente se reunirían en el tempo de Rei para discutir que harán con respecto a los Youmas que aún faltan por aparecer, además de la aparición de aquel hombre misterioso para ellas… Si supieran quien es Gokú en realidad… Ya en casa de Serena…)_

Serena: Cielos, eso sí que estuvo cerca _(Dijo dejándose caer en la cama)._

Luna: Lo sé, esos Youmas son cada vez más fuertes, necesitaremos idear un nuevo plan para lidiar con ellos, mañana en el templo lo discutiremos.

Serena: ¡Pero si mañana es Domingo! _(Decía medio lloriqueando)._

Luna: No es como si tuvieras planes para mañana, ¿O sí?

Serena: Eh... bueno, yo… ¡Bah! ¡Qué más da! Tampoco es como que pueda ir con Darien a dar un paseo de Domingo, ya que el SEÑOR está muy ocupado planeando su futuro y no tiene tiempo para vivir su presente que soy YO, por lo menos pudo haber sido un poco más amable y no tratarme de esa forma tan grosera.

Luna: ¿Qué dijiste Serena? ¿Acaso te peleaste con Darien?

Serena: _(Habla para sí misma autoreprochándose)_ Maldita sea, por andar hablando de más, a ver cómo me zafo. _(Empieza a hablar en voz alta)_ Después de la discusión que tuvimos en el Crown, fui al departamento de Darien a ver si se encontraba para saludarlo y poder verlo aunque fuera por poco tiempo, y para mi buena suerte _(o mala suerte)_ él estaba ahí arreglándose para salir, entre con la llave que él me había prestado y quise hacerle una pequeña travesura.

Luna: ¿Travesura? ¿Pues qué fue lo que hiciste para que se molestara?

Serena: Ya me dirás tú Luna, simplemente me escabullí silenciosamente para sorprenderlo y darle un gran abrazo por la espalda mientras gritaba su nombre con mucho amor, pero… Fue su reacción lo que me bajó todos los ánimos, estaba muy enojado por lo que hice, me exigió que le devolviera la copia de la llave, prácticamente me vetó de su casa y me echó en cara que ya iba tarde a una conferencia por mi culpa.

Luna: ¿En serio Darien hizo eso? Entiendo que no le haya gustado que le dieran ese pequeño susto, pero creo que no reacciono de la mejor forma. Aunque tal vez sea por todo el estrés acumulado entre sus estudios y el trabajo.

Serena: ¡Pero no tenía por qué liberar su frustración conmigo Luna! Hay maneras de decir las cosas, como Gokú que dijo que iba retrasado a su compromiso, pero fue muy educado con nosotros.

Luna: Bueno, en eso tienes razón, Darien podría intentar ser un poco más caballeroso… Espera… ¿Lo acabas de comparar con el tal Gokú?

Serena: _(Se pone nerviosa y vuelve pensar para sí misma)_ No puede ser, ¿Qué me está pasando hoy? Parece ser que Darien no es el único que ha estado liberando todo su estrés. _(Vuelve a alzar la voz)_ Eh… bueno, no pude evitar compararlos ya que se portó muy bien con nosotras aun siendo un desconocido, sin mencionar que me salvo de una muerte segura y curo mi herida, y si te soy sincera… Pensé por un momento que Tuxedo Mask fue el que me ayudó… _(Dijo con algo de tristeza)._

Luna: Pero Serena, tú sabes que se está esforzando demasiado para ser un gran médico, además de que le sirve para su preparación como el futuro Rey de la Tierra.

Serena: Por supuesto, y mientras tanto yo tengo que cargar con todo el peso del planeta que le corresponde a él, y al mismo tiempo me preparo para ser la Neo-Reina de Tokyo de Cristal, obviamente yo la tengo más fácil que él _(Decía con amargura y desdén)._

 _(Luna no sabia que decir y desvió su mirada llena de vergüenza, ¿Tan mal estaba la relación de Serena y Darien? Tarde se vino a dar cuenta de que la unión de ambos paso de un noviazgo entre jóvenes enamorados a un matrimonio arreglado, si bien era su deber casarse y formar Tokio de Cristal, Luna temía que fuese por mera conveniencia de los demás donde la felicidad y el amor quedaban de lado. Serena quien se mantenía en silencio y con la cabeza gacha, se percató de que algo dentro de su habitación comenzó a brillar intensamente, ella redirigió su vista hacia su armario y abrió la puerta de este)_

Serena: ¡La esfera! _(La tomó en sus manos y comenzó a contemplarla, y como por arte de magia, sentía que todos sus problemas y preocupaciones se desvanecían al instante; finalmente pudo cobijar una cálida sonrisa)._ Este resplandor, se siente tan cálido. Esta sensación… es similar al aura que emitía Gokú…

Luna: ¡¿Qué dijiste Serena?!

 _Serena: (Se sonrojó al decir eso y volvió a pensar para sí misma)_ ¡Ay, no puede ser! ¿Por qué no me puedo sacar a ese hombre de la cabeza? _(Alza la voz)_ ¡A-Ah! ¿Lo dije en voz alta?

 _(N/A: Si lo hiciste, por eso no puse el paréntesis de "pensamientos" jaja!)_

Luna: Ahora que lo pienso, nos encontramos con ese sujeto luego de que la esfera fuese restaurada, y si los dos emanan la misma energía entonces debe de haber una conexión, ¡Tal vez busque apoderarse de la esfera!

Serena: ¡No! ¡No puede ser Luna! ¡Si el nos ayudo a pelear con ese Youma! Me prometiste que no volverías sacar conclusiones apresuradas…

Luna: Lo siento Serena, no lo puedo evitar, aunque todos aquellos que creíamos en algún momento enemigos han resultado ser aliados no podemos asegurar que ocurrirá todo el tiempo. Mañana llevaremos la esfera al templo y discutiremos que haremos con respecto a los Youmas, la esfera y el tal Gokú.

Serena: _(Tomo la esfera y se acostó en su cama observando el orbe dándole la espalda a la gatita)_ Esta bien que tengan dudas sobre alguien que recién acabamos de conocer, ¿Pero porque siempre debemos exigirles probar su inocencia como si hubiesen cometido algo imperdonable?

Luna: Serena, es solo que… Me preocupo por ustedes, no quiero que vuelvan a sufrir el mismo destino que tuvieron en la última batalla…

Serena: ¿Y como se supone que harás eso si siempre nos exponemos al peligro?

Luna: Lo siento mucho… En su lucha como Sailor Scouts no están exentas a ese tipo de riesgos, créeme que muchas veces quisiera tomar el lugar de todas ustedes…

Serena: Podrías empezar poniéndote en nuestros zapatos…

 _(Serena se mantenía con un semblante triste, pero nuevamente sintió la calidez de la esfera que la tranquilizo, y de pronto sintió como si le estuviera hablando)._

" _ **No te preocupes, todo va a salir bien, porque eres alguien fuerte"**_

 _(Serena volvió a sentirse bien y decidió que dejaría todo el asunto para mañana en la reunión; si de algo estaba segura es que Gokú no era el enemigo, y saltaría en su defensa de ser necesario, pero… ¿Por qué se sentía de esa manera con respecto a Gokú?)._

Serena: _(Pensamientos)_ ¿Qué me esta pasando…? ¿Por qué no puedo sacarte de mi mente Gokú? Si tan solo nos hemos visto una vez…

 _ **Corporación Capsula (Amanecer)**_

 _(Bulma y Gohan se encontraban desayunando tranquilamente en la cocina, Bulma había preparado unos Hot Cakes para celebrar el regreso de Gokú, aunque no le había dicho nada a Gohan todavía; obviamente preparó muchos para satisfacer el apetito de Gohan, definitivamente era el hijo de Gokú)._

Gohan: Bulma, ya dime por favor que es lo que pasa, normalmente tú no te comportas así.

Bulma: Si te lo digo arruinaría la sorpresa.

Gohan: ¿Sorpresa? ¡Dime que es por favor!

Bulma: Entonces ya no sería una sorpresa si te cuento. _(Pensamientos)_ Ay Gokú, solo no me hagas quedar mal por favor.

Gohan: Bueno, eso es verdad…

 _(Gohan decidió continuar con su desayuno, cuando se disponía a dar un bocado más a los Hot Cakes, se detuvo inmediatamente quedándose completamente estático)._

Gohan: _(Pensamientos)_ ¡Este Ki…! No… ¡No puede ser…! ¡Es imposible!

Bulma: ¿Ocurre algo Gohan?

 _(Sin previo aviso, Gohan inmediatamente se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió hacia donde se localizaba dicho Ki que se encontraba en el patio de la Corporación Capsula)._

Bulma: _(Esbozó una sonrisa)_ Lo lograste Gokú.

 _(Gohan que corría lo más rápido que podía salió al patio y se encontró con la figura de un hombre cuya silueta era opacada por la luz del sol; aun así, Gohan logró distinguir dicha figura)._

Gohan: _(Su voz estaba entrecortada)_ P-P-Papá…

Gokú: _(Mantenía su sonrisa característica)_ Hola Gohan.

Gohan: En… ¿En verdad eres tú…?

Gokú: Sí hijo, soy yo, y te puedo asegurar que no estas soñando.

 _(No lo podía creer, ahí estaba su padre frente a él, aquel del que se tuvo que despedir en Namekuseí, corroboró el Ki de este para cerciorarse. Lagrimas empezaban a caer de los ojos del Saiyajin híbrido)._

Gohan: ¡PAPAAAAAAAAAAAA! _(Corrió rápidamente a abrazar a su padre quien correspondió a dicho gesto; Bulma quien ya estaba en la puerta observaba el tierno momento)._

Gokú: Bulma, no te había dado las gracias por haber cuidado a Gohan todo este tiempo.

Bulma: No hay de que Gokú, sentí que te lo debía.

Gohan: ¿Eh? ¿Tú ya lo sabias Bulma?

Bulma: Es por eso que andaba de muy buen humor Gohan. Gokú llego en la madrugada para despertarme "amablemente" y pedirme el radar del dragón para reunir las esferas del dragón de y regresar a la vida.

Gohah: ¡¿Es cierto eso Papá?! ¡¿Has revivido?!

Gokú: Así es hijo, usé las esferas del dragón de Namekuseí para volver a la vida, ya que me dijeron que las de la Tierra ya no funcionaban.

Gohan: Ya lo sé, la última vez que fueron utilizadas yo… _(Al instante recordó como había fallado en salvar a su madre y adoptó un semblante triste)._

Gokú: Se muy bien lo que paso Gohan, lamento mucho no haber estado ahí para ti, prácticamente te quedaste huérfano, de haber sabido que eso pasaría habría dejado que me revivieran en aquella ocasión, espero puedas perdonarme…

Gohan: No te preocupes por eso, lo importante es que estas de regreso y estoy muy feliz por ello, ¡Y claro que te perdono! ¡Porque eres mi papá y te quiero! _(Reforzó aún más el abrazo)._

Gokú: No sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar esas palabras de ti hijo, estoy ansioso por saber todo lo que has hecho en estos 10 años.

 _(Ambos comenzaron a reír alegremente, estaban muy felices de tenerse el uno al otro después de tanto tiempo, tras unos momentos el estómago de Gokú comenzó a rugir)._

Gokú: Es cierto, no he comido nada desde que salí del otro mundo, oye Bulma ¿No tendrás algo de comer? _(La peliazul se fue de espaldas al estilo anime)._

Bulma: ¡Ay Gokú! ¡Aun después de 10 años sigues siendo el mismo! _(Dijo algo molesta, pero a la vez divertida)._ Aunque la verdad no quisiera que fuese de otro modo. Justo estábamos desayunando, enseguida ordenare que te preparen algo _(Sabía perfectamente que con unos Hot Cakes no llenaría el estómago del Saiyajin, así que les habló a sus chefs personales para prepararle todo un banquete)._

Gokú: ¡Estupendo! _(Levantó a Gohan para llevarlo en su hombro derecho como lo hacía desde que su hijo tenía memoria)._

Gokú: ¿Entramos hijo? _(Dijo con su sonrisa característica)._

Gohan: ¡Sí papá! _(Respondió con el mismo gesto)._

 _ **Ciudad de Tokio (Anochecer)**_

 _(Un joven de veintitantos años acababa de regresar a su departamento después de la larga conferencia que tuvo en la facultad de medicina; se disponía a prepararse algo para cenar, en eso vio que el teléfono de su casa registraba un sinfín de llamadas perdidas)._

Darien: Seguramente Serena me hizo cientos de llamadas otra vez, ¿Cuándo va madurar? _(Decía con cierto tono de molesta y ¿Decepción? Pero al revisar bien los registros pudo notar que no era el número de su novia)_ ¡Un momento…! ¡Esta lada es de Estados Unidos! _(Procedió a comunicarse con dicho número, después de unos momentos lo consiguió)._ Bueno, habla Darien Chiba… ¿De la universidad...? ¡¿EN SERIO?! ¡Es la mejor noticia que he recibido! Muy bien, ahí estaré, les agradezco mucho por esta oportunidad, hasta luego _(Cuelga el teléfono sin poder contener su emoción)_ ¡Estupendo! ¡Tanto esfuerzo ha valido la pena! Estoy mas cerca de realizar mi sueño, pero… _(Adopta un semblante serio)_ No creo que Serena tome bien la noticia, pero ella debe entender que no puedo dejar pasar esta oportunidad, tal vez en ese lapso de tiempo por fin haya madurado lo suficiente por el bien de todos.

 _ **Corporación Capsula (Amanecer)**_

 _(Una gran pila de platos usados comenzó a hacerse presente en medio de la cocina creando una torre con los mismos, producto del apetito voraz de Gokú y su hijo Gohan, quien al último momento se sumó al festín; Bulma simplemente veía apenada la escena suspirando al sentir una gran nostalgia dentro de ella. Momentos después, Bulma redirigió su vista al reloj de la cocina)._

Bulma: Dios Santo, ¿Hasta cuándo piensa seguir durmiendo esa niña?

Gokú: _(Con la boca llena)_ ¿Dijiste algo Bulma?

Bulma: Por dios Gokú, mastica primero y después habla, que no te entendí nada.

Gokú: _(Se traga literalmente toda la comida que había en su boca)_ Lo siento, me preguntaba qué era lo que habías dicho.

Bulma: Me preguntaba cuanto piensa dormir esa niña.

Gokú: _(Confundido)_ ¿Eh…? ¿Qué niña?

Bulma: ¡Es cierto! Tú no la conoces.

Gohan: ¿Quieres que vaya a despertarla Bulma?

Bulma: Si pudieras hacerme el favor Gohan _(Gohan se levantó de la mesa marchándose momentáneamente de la cocina)._

Gokú: No entiendo, ¿De quién están hablando?

Bulma: _(Ríe traviesamente)_ Cuando lo sepas te irás de espaldas.

Gohan: _(Regresa a la cocina)_ Bulma, no está en su habitación.

Bulma: ¡Ah, ya! Seguramente se levantó temprano para entrenar, es imposible adivinar en lo que está pensando esa niña.

Gokú: ¿Entrenar? ¿Podrían explicarme por favor que pasa?

?: ¡Buenos días mamá! ¡Buenos días Gohan!

 _(A la habitación había entrado una niña más o menos de la edad de Gohan, vistiendo un top deportivo rosa, shorts negros, unas botas y guantes blancos, pero lo más destacable era el gran parecido que tenía con Bulma, compartían el mismo color azul turquesa y con una cola de caballo. Lleva sobre su cuello una pequeña toalla empapada debido al sudor, mostraba claras señas de haber estado entrenando arduamente)._

Gohan: ¡Buenos días Bura!

Bulma: ¡Buenos días hija!

Gokú: ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?! _(La quijada de Gokú había tocado el piso)_ ¡¿DIJISTE HIJA?!

Bura: _(Confundida)_ Mamá, ¿Quién es ese señor?

Bulma: Él es el padre de Gohan querida.

Bura: ¡¿QUE?! ¡¿Usted es el padre de Gohan?! Entonces usted debe ser el guerrero Saiyajin Son Gokú, ¿Cierto? Mamá y Gohan me han hablado mucho de usted.

Gokú: Eh… Sí, soy Gokú, es solo que me sorprende el hecho que Bulma haya tenido una hija. Ya veo, al final si te casaste con Yamcha, ¿Verdad? _(Este comentario provocó la incomodidad de Bulma y la molestia de Bura)._

Bura: ¡NO MENCIONE A ESE HOMBRE!

Gokú: _(Confundido)_ ¿Eh…? ¿Dije algo malo?

Gohan: Es que papá… Yamcha no es el padre de Bura…

Gokú: ¿Eh…? ¿En serio?

Bulma: Yamcha y yo terminamos nuestra relación hace mucho tiempo.

Bura: ¡Eso es porque ese infeliz engañó a mi madre en muchas ocasiones!

Bulma: ¡BURA! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡No andes diciendo esas cosas tan intimas en público!

Gokú: _(Se pone de pie e inspecciona a Bura)_ Ahora que te veo, siento que tienes un parecido con alguien más, pero no estoy muy seguro… Dime, ¿Quién es tu papa?

Bura: _(Muestra una sonrisa llena de orgullo)_ ¡Mi padre es el Príncipe de los Saiyajin! ¡El señor Vegeta!

Gokú: ¡¿V-V-V-V-VEGETAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?! _(Efectivamente, se fue de espaldas por la impresión)._

Bura: ¿Se encuentra bien señor Gokú?

Gokú: _(Poco a poco se reincorpora y se pone de pie)_ N-N-No me puedo creer que tú seas la hija de Vegeta, ¡Esto es increíble! ¡Al final te quedaste con Vegeta Bulma! Quien lo hubiera dicho _(Empieza a carcajearse)._

 _(N/A: ¡Tiene mucha razón!)_

Bulma: _(Se muestra apenada y sonrojada)_ Cállate Gokú…

Gohan: ¿Estuviste entrenando en la cámara de gravedad Bura?

Bura: Si Gohan, me levanté temprano para ejercitar un poco, y la verdad es que ya tengo mucha hambre, ya quiero desayu— _(Vio la pila de platos)_ ¡OIGAN! ¡NO ES JUSTO! ¡Arrasaron con todo y no me dejaron nada!

Bulma: Descuida hija, en un momento le pido a los chefs que te preparen algo.

Bra: ¡Gracias mamá! Iré a darme una ducha primero en lo que esta la comida _(Se retira de la cocina)._

Gokú: Ahora entiendo porque Vegeta se quedó en la Tierra a vivir. Por cierto, ¿En dónde está él?

Bulma: _(Puso una cara de indignación)_ Ese hombre tomó una de mis naves espaciales y se fue a entrenar al espacio, ya lleva varios meses fuera de la Tierra, ¿Qué no sabe que su linda esposa y su amada hija están preocupados por él? En verdad que puede ser muy desconsiderado a veces.

Gokú: _(Ríe ante este comentario)_ Supongo que en este tiempo se ha vuelto muy fuerte, espero que regrese pronto, aún tenemos una batalla pendiente.

Bulma: _(Suspira pesadamente)_ No cabe duda que los Saiyajin no piensan más que en pelear y volverse más fuertes, lamentablemente Bura heredó esa costumbre de su padre…

Gokú: Hablando de, ¿Has tenido oportunidad de entrenar Gohan?

Gohan: Si papa, desde la batalla en Namekuseí entrene para volverme mas fuerte y proteger la Tierra de futuras amenazas, pero al parecer no ha sido requerida nuestra presencia.

Gokú: ¡Ah! Seguramente hablas a esas niñas ¿Verdad?

Gohan: _(Confundido)_ ¿Eh? ¿Qué niñas?

Gokú: Oh, es cierto, seguramente ustedes no las conocen, pero luego les cuento todo. En fin, me alegra saber que te hayas vuelto muy fuerte a pesar del retroceso que tuviste hijo.

Bulma: Oye Gokú, ¿Y ya has pensado que vas a hacer?

Gokú: Pues… Mi plan originalmente era regresar a la Montaña Paoz con Milk y Gohan, pero las cosas no han salido como hubiera querido.

Gohan: ¿Y porque no regresamos a la Montaña Paoz? Solo tú y yo.

Gokú: ¿Eh? ¿De verdad Gohan? Aquí ya tienes prácticamente tu vida, todas tus cosas y seguramente continuas con tus estudios ¿Verdad?

Bulma: No te preocupes por eso Gokú, no está demás que se tome unas pequeñas vacaciones, la ocasión lo amerita.

Gokú: Bueno… ¿Qué te parece si arreglamos todas tus cosas y nos regresamos el día de mañana?

Gohan: _(Muy entusiasmado)_ ¡Si papá! ¡Me parece bien!

Gokú: ¡Perfecto! ¡Está decidido!

 _(El resto de la tarde paso tranquilamente, Gohan le conto a su padre todas las experiencias que había vivido en su ausencia, el cómo fue creciendo hasta recuperar la edad que tenía, su tiempo de convivencia con la familia Brief, los entrenamientos que realizó para volverse más fuerte y proteger la Tierra, pero hubo algo que llamó la atención de Gokú)._

Gokú: ¿Qué? ¿Vegeta te entrenó? _(Decía de manera incrédula)._

Gohan: Si papa, al principio se opuso porque según él no valía la pena entrenar con un débil Saiyajin, pero después de que Bulma hablara con él nos entrenó a mí y a Bura.

Gokú: Vaya, ese no suena como al Vegeta que conocimos, parece ser que realmente ha cambiado en este tiempo, aunque creo que aun sigue conservando ese gran orgullo que lo caracteriza. Me preguntó que estará haciendo en esto momentos…

 _ **En algún lugar lejano del espacio exterior…**_

 _(En un planeta lejano que ha sido completamente privado de todo rastro de vida, tanto de sus habitantes como su flora y fauna, se encontraba un guerrero conocido por todos ustedes que llevaba puesto un traje de color azul y una armadura de color blanco que se asemejaba a un chaleco con hombreras amarillas recortadas, pero no se confundan, el Saiyajin no fue el responsable como lo hubiera sido en el pasado, ya estaba así cuando llegó)._

?: Puedo sentir varias presencias insignificantes a lo lejos, con que ellos fueron los causantes. _(Ríe irónicamente como es costumbre)._ No puedo creer que aun después de 10 años queden soldados que le sean leales a Freezer, pero no se preocupen, pronto estarán todos juntos en el infierno. _(Se envolvió en su aura y emprendió el vuelo, y no pudo evitar adquirir un semblante serio)._ ¿Qué estarás haciendo en estos momentos Kakarotto? Ni siquiera la muerte fue un obstáculo para ti en tu afán de volverte mas fuerte, a pesar de que ya no pertenecías mas a este mundo no podía con la sola idea que me siguieras superando y por mucho… Tal vez su seas el Super Saiyajin, ¡Pero yo soy el Príncipe de los Saiyajin! ¡Cuando llegue el momento te demostraré que soy un digno oponente! _(Se dirigía a toda velocidad acabar con los soldados del ser que fue el causante de la extinción de toda su raza, y que él cómo su príncipe había fallado en proteger y honrar su memoria, ahora ya no luchaba solo por él…)_

 _ **Devuelta en la Tierra, en la Ciudad de Tokio (Anochecer)**_

 _(Después de tomar un relajante baño y ponerse su pijama, Serena procedería a meterse a la cama y envolverse en los brazos de Morfeo, pero una llamada entrante a su celular la retrasó, al ver el identificador, no sabía como reaccionar)._

Serena: ¿D-Darien? _(Su tono de voz reflejaba sorpresa, pero no esa alegría que sentía cada vez que tenía noticias sobre su novio, después de dudar por un momento, decidió que lo mejor era atender la llamada)._ Si, ¿Bueno?

Darien: Serena, soy yo, Darien.

Serena: Darien… ¿Cómo estás? Dime, ¿Qué tal la conferencia?

Darien: _(Se sorprende ante el interés de la rubia)._ Estuvo bien, gracias por preguntar. Disculpa que te hable tan tarde, pero quería saber si nos podríamos ver mañana temprano, hay algo que necesito hablar contigo.

Serena: _(Sorprendida)_ Bueno, yo… Tengo un compromiso temprano con las chicas, no si pueda ir…

Darien: ¿No hay manera que les puedas cancelar? Es que no puedo esperar más, esto es algo que no puedo platicar por teléfono.

Serena: _(Pensamientos)_ Por supuesto, de la misma forma que tú siempre me cancelas. _(Lo decía con una gran molestia, no podía creer que Darien fuese tan cínico)._ Veré que puedo hacer, aunque lo más probable es que me gane un regaño de Rei, ¿Dónde quieres que nos veamos?

Darien: ¿Qué te parece en el parque #10 junto a la fuente a las 10 de la mañana?

Serena: De acuerdo, ahí estaré.

Darien: Muy bien, te dejo para que descanses, y por favor no llegues tarde, nos vemos mañana _(Corta la comunicación)._

Serena: Ni siquiera se disculpó… ¿Qué será eso tan importante que tiene que decirme? _(Por un momento desvió su mirada hacia el anillo que Darien le entregó antes de marcharse a Estados Unidos, y un gran miedo se apoderó de ella)_ No… Que no sea lo que estoy pensando, ¡No me puedes hacer esto Darien!

 **Fin del Capítulo**

 _ **N/A: Seguramente ya muchos estarán insultando y maldiciendo a Darien, y déjenme decirles que no son los únicos XD Por cierto, ¿Por qué Bura y no Trunks? Se estarán preguntando… Podría decirse que fue por mero capricho, seguro nadie se lo esperaba, además de que Bura será importante más adelante en la trama, ya ustedes serán quienes juzguen el resultado. Por el momento, les agradezco mucho por sintonizar mi historia, hare lo posible por actualizar mas seguido. ¡Ciao!**_


	6. La Esfera de 4 Estrellas

_**N/A: Que milagro que me digno a subir algo ¿no? ¡Después de tres p*** meses! Lo siento de verdad, se que dije que intentaría actualizar pronto, pero de verdad me ha resultado complicado ya que tengo el tiempo encima. En fin, ¡La espera ha terminado! Y he decir que es un capitulo muuuuuuuuuyyyyyy largo, casi 10mil palabras, no se que fue lo que me paso que no podía dejar de escribir, de hecho pensé en dividirlo en dos capítulos, pero dado a que ya tenia tiempo sin actualizar pensé que mejor metería todo en un solo saco de cierta forma para recompensarlos. Espero sea de su agrado, ahora si vamos con el capítulo:**_

 **Capítulo 5: La Esfera de 4 Estrellas y El Primer Contacto**

 _ **Ciudad de Tokio (Anochecer)**_

 _(Tras la conversación que tuvieron por teléfono, Serena no sabía cómo sentirse, Darien nunca había sido tan descarado con ella, se preguntaba cómo era posible que Darien hubiese cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo. Es verdad que él siempre había sido algo reservado y frío con ella, pero por lo menos siempre se preocupaba porque ella estuviera bien, y ahora parecía ser ya no le importaba en lo absoluto, como si no la amara… O peor, como si la odiara, y eso la lastimaba demasiado)._

Luna: ¿Ocurre algo Serena?

Serena: Darien acaba de hablarme por teléfono, dijo que tenía algo importante que decirme, quiere que nos reunamos mañana temprano a las 10 en el parque.

Luna: Pero si a esa hora nos reuniremos en el templo.

Serena: Eso mismo le dije, pero insistió tanto que hasta me pidió que les cancelara a las chicas.

Luna: ¡¿Qué?! Pero… ¿Quién rayos se cree que es ese hombre? _(Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se mostraba indignada ante la actitud del Príncipe de la Tierra)._

Serena: Tal vez el Soberano de la Tierra _(Dijo de forma irónica)._ Esto es increíble, primero me dice que no tiene tiempo para estar conmigo, se porta tan frío e indiferente cada que estoy cerca de él, se molesta cuando quiero verlo, y el muy hipócrita me busca solamente cuando me necesita, seguramente ha de pensar que el mundo gira en torno a él.

Luna: _(Incrédula ante las palabras de la rubia)_ Serena… Jamás te había escuchado hablar así de Darien, sé que últimamente han tenido problemas, pero recuerda que su amor ha logrado trascender las barreras del tiempo y te ha dado la fuerza necesaria para salvar el mundo una y otra vez, tal vez solo tengan que hablar y sincerarse el uno con el otro…

Serena: _(Se queda callada por unos momentos)_ Mañana hablare con él, solo espero que este dispuesto a "sacrificar su tiempo" de la misma forma que yo he hecho por él… Avísales a las chicas que llegare tarde, más de lo usual… _(Al decir esto apagó la luz de su cuarto, se metió a la cama y se echó a dormir)._ Buenas noches Luna…

Luna: Buenas noches Serena… _(Pensamientos)_ Por favor, que esto solo sea algo temporal, no quisiera que te condenaras a una vida en la que no serás feliz Serena, después de todo ese fue el último deseo de la Reina, aunque parece ser que ya lo habíamos olvidado por completo…

 _ **Corporación Capsula (atardecer)**_

 _(Del otro lado del charco el día transcurrió tranquilamente, Gohan ya había terminado de arreglar todas sus cosas y las depositó en una cápsula que Bulma le proporcionó, después de unos momentos se dirigieron a la cámara de gravedad pues Gokú quería probar dicho sistema de entrenamiento)._

Gokú: Con que esta es la cámara de gravedad que Bulma construyó para Vegeta, al menos el espacio es mucho más grande que el que tenía mi nave cuando viajé a Namekuseí. 

Gohan: Solo no dejes que el señor Vegeta se entere papá, se pone de muy mal humor cuando alguien entra aquí sin su permiso.

Gokú: _(Ríe ante este comentario)_ Sí, que quede como un secreto entre nosotros hijo. Bueno, ¿Cómo se enciende esto?

Gohan: Permíteme _(Se dirige al panel del control, programa la fuerza de gravedad y enciende el equipo. Rápidamente, Gohan y Gokú sintieron sus cuerpos sumamente pesados)._

Gokú: ¡Uff! _(Habla haciendo algo de esfuerzo)_ ¡Me siento más pesado de lo que esperaba…!

Gohan: Eso es porque la gravedad esta aumentada 200veces _(Dijo tranquilamente sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo)._

Gokú: _(Ríe irónicamente)_ Tiene mucho sentido, y por lo visto tú ya estas acostumbrado Gohan _(Continuaba esforzándose al hablar y moverse, Gohan al ver esto decidió apagar el equipo)._

Gohan: Es mejor que pruebes con una gravedad inferior para que no te sobre esfuerces, ya después podemos subir la intensidad.

Gokú: Tienes razón hijo.

Gohan: Oye papá, hay algo que quería preguntarte _(Gokú asintió)._ ¿A qué niñas te referías en el desayuno?

Gokú: Ah, es cierto, es que antes de venir a la Corporación Capsula me encontré con un grupo de jovencitas que se proclamaban las protectoras de la Tierra, se hacían llamar las… Las Sailor no sé qué…

Gohan: ¿Quieres decir las Sailor Scouts?

Gokú: _(Sorprendido)_ ¡Si! ¡Ese era el nombre que usaban! ¿Entonces si las conocen?

Gohan: Bueno… no las conocemos en persona, pero hemos oído hablar mucho de ellas en las noticias, además el señor Pikoro es quien se ha encargado de indagar más. Desde hace tres años varios enemigos han invadido la Tierra, y ellas han sido las encargadas de salvar al mundo en esas ocasiones.

Gokú: Sabía que la Tierra tarde o temprano podría correr peligro, aunque estaba seguro que ustedes podrían manejar las cosas sin mí, pero nunca imagine que alguien más tomaría nuestro lugar en esas batallas.

Gohan: Sobre eso… Sí nos vimos envueltos en una batalla que ocurrió hace 5 meses…

Gokú: ¿Eh? ¿Qué no me habías dicho que no había sido necesaria su intervención?

Gohan: Bueno, no peleamos directamente con quien estaba detrás de esa catástrofe que envolvió a la Tierra, sino con algunas de sus seguidores, lo extraño es que esas mujeres con las que peleamos también se hacían llamar Sailor Scouts, pero estas desprendían un Ki maligno.

 _(N/A: Imagino que ya saben de qué estoy hablando, les prometo traer esta pelea en un futuro capítulo)._

Gokú: ¿Sailor Scouts malas? No habrán sido las niñas que conocí ¿Cierto? _(Explico a Gohan que se topó con ellas antes de ir a la Corporación Capsula y describió las características Sailor Moon y sus amigas)_

Gohan: No eran ninguna de ellas, estoy seguro, además de que todas desprenden un Ki pacífico y benevolente. Como sea, logramos vencer a esas Sailors malvadas con algo de dificultad, y cuando nos disponíamos en ir a enfrentar a su líder ya había sido derrotado.

Gokú: Es verdad, pude sentir todo desde el otro mundo.

Gohan: _(Sorprendido)_ ¡¿Qué?! ¿De verdad?

Gokú: _(Asintiendo)_ Gracias a Kaio-Sama me di cuenta que una mujer fue quien derrotó a ese monstruo, de hecho, hoy mismo la acabo de conocer, pertenece al grupo ese de las Sailor Scouts. Asumimos que ella era la que se encargaba de proteger la Tierra ahora, fue entonces que decidí regresar a la vida y comprobarlo con mis propios ojos.

Gohan: _(Adopta un semblante triste)_ ¿Entonces solo por eso fue que regresaste…?

Gokú: _(Colocó su mano derecha sobre el cabello de Gohan y empezó a sobarle la cabeza mostrando una gran sonrisa)_ Claro que no Gohan, también quería volverlos a ver a todos ustedes, quería ver tu progreso como guerrero en estos 10 años, y que bueno que regresé, porque ya no estarás solo nuevamente.

Gohan: _(Vuelve a sonreír)_ Es gracias a Bulma y su familia que no me sentí solo todo este tiempo, aparte de que los muchachos siempre venían a visitarme para ver cómo estaba.

Gokú: Hablando de, ¿Qué ha sido de todos ellos?

Gohan: Pues… Krilin sigue viviendo con el Maestro Roshi en Kame-House, Yamcha regresó al desierto donde vivía, Tenshinhan y Chaos se fueron a entrenar a las montañas, el señor Pikoro viaja de un lugar a otro para seguir entrenando, y Vegeta como sabrás vive aquí con nosotros.

Gokú: Me lo imaginaba, cuando no están combatiendo una amenaza juntos cada quien toma un camino distinto. Tal vez podríamos hacer una reunión un día de estos.

Gohan: ¡Que buena idea papá! A todos les agradará saber que estas de vuelta.

Gokú: En fin, si no es mucha molestia quisiera entrenar un poco aquí en la cámara, ¿Me acompañas hijo?

Gohan: ¡Claro que si papá! ¿Qué tal si probamos con una gravedad de 150G?

Gokú: Creo que es un buen número para empezar.

Gohan: Muy bien, entonces aquí va- ¡NO! ¡ESPERA! _(Se alarmó al ver una figura conocida cerca de los controles)._

Gokú: ¿Qué sucede Go-? ¡Aaargh! _(Tanto él como Gohan sintieron sus cuerpos aún más pesados que antes y cayeron al suelo al sentir esa gran carga)._

Gohan: ¡BURA!

Bura: _(Con una sonrisa burlona en la puerta de la cámara, pues logró salir a tiempo antes de ser afectada por la fuerza de gravedad)_ Le diré a papá que metiste a su más grande rival en su cámara de gravedad sin su permiso.

Gohan: _(Se levanta haciendo un gran esfuerzo)_ Bura, sabes que es muy peligroso entrenar bajo una gravedad tan alta.

Bura: Oh, no te preocupes, me aseguré de programar una gravedad en la que pudieras moverte, con esfuerzo, pero moverte. Bueno, ¡Nos vemos! _(Se fue abandonado al par de Saiyajin)._

Gohan: ¡BURAAAA! ¡Ya me las pagaras!

Gokú: _(Aun en el suelo y divertido ante la "pelea" de los dos jovencitos)._ Parece ser que se llevan muy bien.

Gohan: Siento mucho que esto pasara papá, a Bura le encanta jugar este tipo de bromas _(Decía mientras caminaba con esfuerzo a los controles y restablecía la gravedad a la de la Tierra, Gokú finalmente logró levantarse)._

Gokú: _(Se encontraba un poco agitado pero sonriente)_ No te preocupes, quizá pueda convencer a Vegeta de que me preste la cámara y así poder entrenar _(Ríe un poco)._

Gohan: Creo que ha sido suficiente por hoy, ¿No te parece?

Gokú: Si, mejor vayamos a descansar, necesitaremos nuestras energías para el día de mañana.

 _(La noche finalmente había llegado a la Ciudad del Oeste, todos en la Corporación Capsula ya estaban más que dormidos, a excepción de Gokú que no era capaz de conciliar el sueño, pues se encontraba sumergido en sus propios pensamientos, por lo que decidió salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco)._

Gokú: Vaya, en verdad han pasado muchas cosas en mi ausencia, y por lo que me ha contado Bulma el mundo ha cambiado demasiado desde la última vez que estuve aquí. _(En eso se da cuenta de la presencia de la luna y queda maravillado nuevamente por su resplandor)._ No sé porque, pero esa niña… como se llama, Sailor… ¡Sailor Moon! ¡Es verdad! Así le decían sus compañeras, su nombre proviene de la luna, y no creo que sea por pura casualidad, no sé porque, pero… Cuando vi a esa niña pude comprobar que su Ki era muy puro como lo sentí aquella vez en el otro mundo, y cada que veo la luna me provoca la misma sensación, es como si guardaran alguna relación, tal vez venga de allá… ¡Nah! ¿Qué estoy diciendo? _(Ríe ante este comentario)._

 _(N/A: Sí, tu ríete XD)._

Gokú: Esas Sailor Scouts sí que son todo un misterio, jamás imagine que existirían guerreras como ellas, la naturaleza de su Ki es muy distinta a lo que estamos acostumbrados. En fin, creo que le preguntaré a Pikoro sobre ellas la próxima vez que lo vea. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, había una esfera del dragón en el lugar donde se encontraban, creo que ya tengo la excusa perfecta para acercarme a ellas. _(Al instante se siente con muchos ánimos y forma su característica sonrisa)._ Y no sé por qué, pero tengo un buen presentimiento de todo esto.

 _(Después de unos momentos, el Saiyajin regresó a la habitación de huéspedes en donde se había quedado para intentar dormir un poco, consiguiéndolo esta vez. Mientras trascurría la noche en la Corporación Capsula, del otro lado del mundo amanecía en el país del sol naciente)._

 _ **Ciudad de Tokio (Amanecer)**_

 _(En la residencia Tsukino sonaba el despertador de la rubia de coletas que duro por varios minutos hasta que una malhumorada Luna fastidiada por el ruido como pudo apagó ese artefacto del mal, y por inercia debido al tiempo que duro la alarma dedujo que su dueña se había quedado dormida como siempre)._

Luna: ¡Serena! ¡Ya es hora de levantarse! ¡Recuerda que quedaste de verte con Da-! _(No termino lo que iba decir pues se dio cuenta que Serena no se encontraba en su cama, comenzando a buscar a la rubia con la mirada repitiendo su nombre varias veces)._

Serena: Buenos días Luna _(Dijo entrando a la habitación ya cambiada, llevaba puesto un conjunto compuesto por una blusa sin mangas color rosa, una falda corta verde agua y unas zapatillas blancas, conservando su tradicional peinado de chonguitos)._

Luna: _(Se le pusieron los ojos como platos de la impresión)_ ¡¿SERENA?! ¿Y ese milagro de que por una vez en tu vida te has levantado tan temprano?

Serena: Darien me dijo que no llegara tarde, supongo que se ocupara el resto el día, así que no quiero importunarlo demasiado, además entre más pronto acabe esto mejor _(Lo dijo de forma tan indiferente que sorprendió a un más a la gatita)._

Luna: No luces muy emocionada por ver a tu querido Darien…

Serena: Eso es porque tengo un mal presentimiento Luna…

Luna: ¿Mal presentimiento? ¡Ah, ya se! Seguro temes que un Youma aparezca y arruine su momento, ¿No es así? Sabes Serena, olvida la reunión, desde hace tiempo que no ves a Darien y lo mejor sería que pasaran el día juntos, asistas o no a la reunión no cambiará nada, después te pondremos al tanto de lo que hablemos.

Serena: No es necesario Luna, en cuanto hable con Darien iré de inmediato al Templo Hikawa, tan solo hazle saber a las chicas que me retrasaré un poco. _(Cuando estaba a punto de marcharse, recordó que tendría que llevar la extraña esfera al Templo Hikawa, así que la guardó su pequeña mochila rosa para finalmente ponérsela. Esto parece que ya era común en ella, al ver la esfera, de una manera u otra lograba sentirse mejor)._ Bueno, ¡Nos vemos luego! _(Se despidió y salió de su habitación cerrando la puerta)._

Luna: _(Mira desde el balcón de la habitación como Serena va saliendo de la casa y no puede evitar mostrar un rostro muy triste)_ Pobre de mi niña, ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes de lo que ha sufrido por ese hombre?

 _ **Templo Hikawa (Amanecer)**_

 _(En el templo se encontraba una bella sacerdotisa peli-purpura oscuro vistiendo su kimono barriendo la entrada del lugar, aunque esto lo hacía por inercia porque se encontraba sumida en sus propios pensamientos)._

Rei: ¿Qué habrá sido esa visión que tuve…?

 _ **Pesadilla de Rei**_

 _(Rei se encontraba con su traje de Sailor Mars en medio de la Ciudad de Tokio, la cual estaba hecha escombros, el cielo estaba completamente oscuro producto de la influencia de una entidad maligna, y a lo lejos podía ver los cuerpos presumiblemente sin vida de sus compañeras Sailor Scouts, pero no eran las únicas, también estaban algunos hombres con apariencia extraña que jamás había visto. Aun así, lágrimas de dolor corrían por el rostro de la Sailor del Fuego, quien yacía en el suelo)._

Sailor Mars: ¡CHICAAAAAAAAAAASSSSS…! _(Gritaba de impotencia al sentir que había perdido a sus más grandes amigas. Sin embargo, un destello se hizo presente en el lugar que se había convertido en un campo de batalla, tenía forma de una esfera de energía que emitía el intenso resplandor, y justo debajo de todo ese cúmulo de energía se encontraba una persona, posiblemente el responsable de crear dicha esfera, solo que estaba muy lejos y Mars no pudo divisarlo bien. La esfera de energía resplandeció aún más hasta cubrir el lugar por completo, segundos después Rei se encontraba en su habitación sana y salva)._

 _ **Fin de la pesadilla**_

Rei: Primero Tokio es invadido por Youmas hambrientos de energía, luego empiezan a superarnos cada vez más en poder, después aparece ese hombre llamado Gokú, y ahora una visión que me muestra un escenario apocalíptico, pero que parece ser tendrá un buen final… Espero que lleguen las chicas cuanto antes, hay mucho de qué hablar, y ojalá la tonta de Serena no se vuelva a quedar dormida. Entiendo que carga con muchas presiones, pero eso no es excusa para que no madure.

?: ¡Buenos días Señorita Rei! _(Dijo en voz alta un hombre de pelo castaño alborotado que se había puesto junto a la sacerdotisa, dándole un pequeño susto)._

Rei: ¡AH! ¡NICOLAS! _(Utilizando la escoba le propino un golpe en la cabeza que lo mando al suelo provocándole un chichón y los ojos se le pusieran como garabatos)._

Nicolas: _(Mareado)_ Lo siento, no era mi intensión asustarte Rei…

Rei: Como sea, ¿Ya hiciste los encargos que te pidió mi abuelo?

Nicolas: _(Se levanta del suelo quejándose del dolor)_ Ya iba de salida, hasta que paso lo que paso.

Rei: Pues no estés perdiendo el tiempo aquí, tengo una reunión muy importante con las chicas y no quiero que tú ni el abuelo nos interrumpan.

Nicolas _(Sorprendido y preocupado)_ ¿Es por eso que te veías tan alterada hace unos momentos?

Rei: ¿Eh…? Bueno, no fue por eso que… ¡Un momento…! ¡¿ME ESTABAS ESPIANDO?! _(Amenazó al castaño levantando su escoba)_

Nicolas _(Estaba nervioso y con sus brazos le hacía señas de que se calmara)_ ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Tan solo pasaba por aquí y te note algo tensa! Así que solo quise asegurarme de que estuvieras bien…

Rei: Bueno… Aprecio mucho que te preocuparas por mí, pero como vez estoy bien _(Dijo mostrándole una sonrisa que hacía al joven Nicolas derretirse)._ Anda, ve hacer tus mandados antes de que te saque de aquí a escobazos.

Nicolas: De acuerdo, nos veremos más tarde. _(Cuando ya estaba en el arco de la entrada del templo, se dio la media vuelta y miró a la sacerdotisa)_ Y Rei…Si alguna vez sientes que algo te molesta, quiero que sepas que puedes contarme lo que sea.

Rei: Nicolas… _(Se sonrojó ante este comentario mientras veía como el joven se marchaba)._ Eres muy amable conmigo a pesar del trato que te doy, me sorprende que en todo este tiempo no te hayas hartado de mí, de verdad que eres muy paciente… Cosa que al parecer a Serena se le está acabando como ella misma dijo, creo que ahora empiezo a comprender como te sientes amiga…

?: ¡Buenos días Rei!

Rei: ¡AAAHHH! _(Nuevamente se exaltó por lo distraída que estaba y golpeo a otra persona que la había saludado, dejándola en la misma condición que Nicolas)._ ¡AMY!

Amy: _(Mareada)_ Discúlpame, no era mi intención…

Rei: ¡Dios mío! ¡Lo siento tanto Amy! Estaba distraída y no esperaba que llegaras tan temprano _(Dijo mientras le ayudaba a levantarse. Unos minutos después, Rei con un algodón bañado en alcohol intentaba aliviar el moretón de Amy que por error le propinó)._

Rei: No sabes cuánto lo siento Amy, creo que exageré mucho con mi reacción…

Amy: Esta bien Rei, no tienes por qué disculparte tantas veces, fue un accidente y ya, pero… Para que te hayas puesto así debe ser porque algo te preocupa, ¿No es así?

Rei: _(Sonríe divertida)_ Realmente me conoces muy bien Amy, esperaré a que lleguen las chicas para contarles todo.

?: No tendrás que esperar mucho Rei _(Dijo una voz familiar en la entrada del templo)._

Amy: ¡Mina! ¡Lita!

Mina: ¡Buenos días chicas! ¿Cómo amanecieron…? _(Mira a Amy)_ ¡Por dios Amy! ¡¿Qué fue lo que te paso?!

Rei y Amy: Un pequeño accidente… _(Dijeron apenadas agachando la cabeza y con una gota de sudor)._

Lita: Ese moretón no parece un accidente, yo sé muy bien de eso.

Rei: Créeme que lo fue Lita…

Amy: Estoy bien, no se preocupen, lo importante es que ya estamos todas reunidas… Bueno, casi todas.

Rei: Ya solo falta Serena, como siempre…

Lita: No solo ella, también faltaría Luna.

Amy: Un momento… ¿Artemis no viene contigo Mina?

Mina: ¡Oh! ¡Por supuesto que viene conmigo! _(Dijo cargando una canasta sacando a Artemis que llevaba un tape en la boca y una correa en el cuello. Mina le quitaría violentamente el tape haciendo que el gato gritara de dolor)._

Artemis: ¡MIAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUU! ¡MINA! ¿Hasta cuándo se te va a pasar él coraje?

Mina: Hasta que aprendas a ser un gato respetuoso y comprensivo con tu Princesa de la Luna.

Artemis: Ya entendí la lección Mina, no tienes que seguir castigándome de esta manera _(Decía llorando cómicamente, las demás chicas no pudieron evitar reírse de la situación del pobre gato)._ ¡¿Ustedes de que se ríen?!

Lita: Por nada Artemis; bueno, ya solo faltarían Serena y Luna.

Luna: Descuiden chicas, ya estoy aquí _(Se escuchó la voz de la gatita entrando al lugar)._

Todos: ¡Luna!

Luna: Ahora si ya… ¡¿Amy que te paso?!

Rei y Amy: ¡FUE UN ACCIDENTE!

Lita: Chicas, ¿Por qué están tan nerviosas?

Rei y Amy: ¡POR NADA!

 _(Todos las miraron sospechosamente, pero decidieron no indagar más)._

Luna: En fin, ya estamos todos.

Rei: Ejem… Falta alguien muy importante, ¿Por qué no viene Serena contigo Luna?

Luna: Me pidió que les dijera que se retrasaría un poco, pero que sí vendría.

Rei: _(Indignada y enojada)_ ¡¿QUEEE?! ¡¿Pero en que está pensando la tonta de Serena?! ¡¿No se da cuenta de lo grave que se ha puesto la situación?! ¡Justo cuando empezaba a sentirme mal por ella, pero resulta que sigue siendo la misma chica inmadura, boba e irresponsable! ¡No me sorprende que su relación con Darien este tan mal! ¿Cómo podría soportar a una chica así?

Luna: _(Eso realmente la molestó)_ ¡CALLATE REI! ¡Antes de juzgar a Serena podrías cuestionarte el por qué dijo que llegaría tarde! Al menos esta vez tuvo la decencia de avisar y no como las otras veces.

 _(Todos se sorprendieron ante la respuesta de Luna hacia Rei, esta no pudo evitar sentirse mal y agachó la cara llena de vergüenza)._

Rei: Lo siento Luna, tienes razón, hable sin pensar y no me detuve a analizar el por qué se tardaría en llegar…

Luna: Pues precisamente fue porque quedó de verse con Darien.

Todos: ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEE?! _(Gritaron todos los presentes, siendo Mina y Lita las que más se alarmaron)._

Amy: ¿Acaso están en una cita?

Luna: _(Negó con la cabeza)_ Anoche Darien llamó a casa de Serena, dijo que tenía algo importante que hablar con ella, y parece ser que le urgía bastante, pues le pidió a Serena que cancelara su reunión con nosotras.

Mina: ¡¿COMO?! ¡¿Además de tratarla tan feo tuvo el descaro de imponer sus deseos personales sobre los de su novia?! _(Dijo completamente molesta e indignada)._

Amy: ¿Tratarla feo? ¿A qué te refieres Mina?

Luna: ¿Tú sabes Mina?

Lita: Veo que Serena te contó lo que pasó Luna.

Rei: ¡A ver, a ver! ¿De qué rayos están hablando? ¡No estoy entiendo nada!

 _(Es así que Mina, Lita y Luna les explicaron a Rei, Amy y Artemis lo que ocurrió en el departamento de Darien y como este trató a Serena)._

Amy: N-No… No puedo creer que Darien haya sido capaz de eso, sé que debe sentirse muy estresado por sus estudios, pero no es motivo para que se desquite con Serena.

Artemis: Creo que hemos juzgado muy mal a nuestra princesa, además no somos nadie para hacerlo, después de todo por el simple hecho de ser la Princesa de la Luna está por encima de nosotros y le debemos lealtad y respeto.

 _(Quien se mantenía callada ante todo lo dicho era Rei, ya que se sentía muy avergonzada de sí misma, antes que la Princesa de la Luna, Serena era su amiga, la primera persona que se acercó a ella sin ningún tipo de prejuicio, a diferencia de muchas personas que llegaban a tildarla de bruja por los poderes con los que había sido bendecida, y que antes veía como una maldición)._

Rei: Chicas, no saben lo mal me siento, sé que Serena y yo nos peleamos constantemente, pero por mi parte siempre lo he hecho con el fin de divertirnos un rato, tal vez llegué a herirla con alguno de mis comentarios sin querer, como ayer en el Crow Center que le reproché todos los sacrificios que hemos hecho por ella…

Mina: Un sacrificio de verdad nunca se reprocha Rei, porque se supone que tomaste esa decisión sabiendo las consecuencias.

Rei: Es verdad, que tonta he sido, creo que al igual que Darien me he sentido frustrada por todo lo que ha pasado en los últimos meses e intente liberar mi frustración con Serena, tendré que pedirle una disculpa cuando la vea.

Artemis: Aun así, me pregunto qué es eso tan importante que Darien tiene que decirle.

Lita: _(Frunció el ceño)_ No lo sé, solo espero que no sea algo que la lastime otra vez.

Luna: Hay algo que me preocupa chicas, la relación de Serena y Darien parece estar pasando del amor al odio, casi ni se ven, y cuando lo hacen no parecer estar emocionadas por encontrarse, Serena no tenía esa misma sonrisa que la caracteriza cada que se reunía con Darien…

Amy: Luna, ¿Estas tratando de decir que ellos ya no se aman?

Luna: La verdad no sé qué pensar Amy, yo solo espero que por su bien se arreglen las cosas, no quisiera que se condenaran a un futuro sin amor.

Rei: El futuro… _(Dijo susurrando; era verdad que la unión de Darien y Serena desembocara en todo por lo que habían luchado, pero tampoco quería obligar a su amiga a cumplir con ese destino si ya no existía el amor)._

 _ **Parque #10 (Amanecer)**_

 _(Mientras se llevaba a cabo la reunión en el Templo Hikawa, en el parque #10 se encontraba la joven de coletas rubia sentada en una banca junto a la fuente degustando un rico helado de chocolate esperando a su novio, pero no precisamente para tener una cita, instintivamente miró su reloj y vio que faltaban dos minutos para las 10 de la mañana)._

Serena: Por una vez en la vida que estoy a tiempo, más le vale que no llegue tarde… Vaya, esto es algo que nunca pensé decir _(Resaltó la ironía del asunto mientras reía alegremente a pesar de la situación)._

?: ¡¿SERENA?! _(Sonó una voz masculina que denotaba sorpresa y asombro)._

Serena: ¡Oh! ¡Hola Darien! ¿Cómo amaneciste el día de hoy? _(Dijo mostrando una tierna sonrisa)._

Darien: No puedo creerlo, ¿En verdad eres tú? _(Estaba sorprendido de que Serena haya llegado temprano, a pesar de que le molestara ese mal hábito de ella prácticamente ya que se había hecho a la idea, y lo que más le extraño fue que no se abalanzó sobre él como siempre lo hacía)._

Serena: ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te sorprende que por una vez en la vida haya llegado temprano a un compromiso? _(Dijo traviesamente)._

Darien: Si te soy sincero en verdad lo estoy, aunque es bueno saber que por una vez llegas temprano, debes procurar hacer de eso un buen hábito _(Dijo mostrando un rostro de orgullo por la rubia; sin embargo, Serena no lo tomó de la mejor manera, pues sabía perfectamente el motivo por lo cual lo decía Darien. Aun así, supo disimular bien)._ Y además, no es muy recomendable que comas algo tan pesado a esta hora.

Serena: ¿Pesado? ¿A qué te refieres?

Darien: A ese helado que estas comiendo, apenas son las 10 de la mañana Serena, ¿Tan siquiera desayunaste? Espero que no te hayas venido sin desayunar con tal de llegar temprano.

Serena: No te preocupes Darien, me levante temprano y desayune bien, llegué más temprano porque sé que en los últimos días has estado muy ocupado y no quiero quitarte más tiempo… Y lo del helado fue un simple antojo… _(Mas que decaída, Serena se encontraba molesta, parece que no importaba cuanto se esforzara por complacer a Darien, siempre había un "pero" o algún detalle que le recriminaría hasta que a juicio de él fuese la mujer perfecta)._

Darien: Esta bien, solo quería asegurarme, pero como ya te dije, procura mantener esos buenos hábitos, recuerda que pronto serás la Neo Reina de Tokio de Cristal y debes aprender a comportarte como tal.

 _(El simple recordatorio de la posición que asumiría en el futuro fue suficiente para que todos los ánimos de Serena se esfumaran. Cuando llegó al parque #10 hizo lo posible por mantener una postura positiva, pero sin dar signos de que estuviera alterada)._

Serena: Sí Darien, gracias por el consejo, ahora dime, ¿Qué es eso tan importante que querías decirme? _(Dijo tratando de no perder el control mientras le hacia una invitación a Darien para que se sentara junto a ella, lo cual hizo el moreno)._

Darien: Bueno Serena, por donde empiezo… Sabes que desde que nos conocemos siempre he soñado con ser un gran doctor, hace casi un año me dieron la oportunidad de estudiar en Estados Unidos, pero por culpa de Sailor Galaxia mis sueños se vieron truncados, sin mencionar que técnicamente me había matado.

Serena: _(Una angustia empieza a formarse en su pecho, este mismo escenario ya lo había vivido)_ Pero lo importante es que estas vivo, se te dio otra oportunidad en la vida y debes aprovecharla al máximo para cumplir tus sueños, y… Para estar con la gente que amas… _(Dijo esto último teniendo un rayo de esperanza que le permitiera a Darien recapacitar de alguna manera y no hiciera lo que cree que va a hacer)._

Darien: Tienes mucha razón Serena, se me dio otra oportunidad en la vida y no pienso desaprovecharla, es por eso que estoy más que decidido a aceptar.

Serena: _(Su angustia creció)_ ¿Aceptar? ¿Qué quieres decir?

Darien: Me ofrecieron una nueva beca para retomar mis estudios en Estados Unidos.

 _(El silencio se hizo presente, Serena no sabía que decir ni como sentirse. ¿Triste? ¿Vacía? ¿Enojada? Bueno, sí sabía cómo: Se sentía como una muñeca de trapo que la sacaban para jugar con ella y guardaban después cuando se cansaban de ella)._

Darien: Serena, sé que esto es muy repentino, pero por favor entiéndeme, no quiero dejar atrás mi sueño.

Serena: _(Hacia esfuerzo por contener sus lágrimas, pero no eran de tristeza, eran producidas por su furia contenida)_ Y-yo… Te entiendo perfectamente Darien, tú tienes tus sueños por cumplir y me alegro por ti, fue por eso que no me opuse la primera vez que te fuiste porque eso habría sido muy egoísta de mi parte, lo que menos quiero es ser un obstáculo o un estorbo para ti…

Darien: Serena, tú no eres ningún estorbo, piensa en esto como una experiencia para que los dos podamos madurar más y estar preparados para cuando asumamos nuestros respectivos roles… _(El notó como Serena apretaba sus puños, momentos después ella se puso de pie, sin siquiera voltearlo a ver)._

Serena: Si eso era todo lo que tenías que decirme ya tengo que retirarme, las chicas me están esperando y no quiero hacerlas esperar mucho, debo procurar conservar ese buen hábito. Al menos cuando estés en Estados Unidos márcame para saber que llegaste bien, porque sino voy a pensar que te volvieron a robar tu semilla estelar o algo por el estilo… Nos vemos Darien… _(Se marchó lentamente del lugar intentando disimular que todo estaba bien, pero lo cierto es que nada lo estaba)._

Darien: ¡Serena…! _(Dijo en voz alta tratando de llamar la atención de la rubia, pero ella hizo caso omiso)._ Perdóname Serena, no era mi intención lastimarte de esta manera, ya verás que cuando regrese nos casaremos y formaremos una bonita familia junto con nuestra Rini _(Decía con mucha ilusión sin saber que con sus acciones la mujer a la que él amaba tanto poco a poco lo estaba sacando de su corazón)._

 _(Darien permaneció unos momentos en la banca pensativo hasta que decidió irse para arreglar todos sus pendientes y sus cosas para el viaje. Por otro lado, Serena ya se encontraba bastante alejada de la fuente con la cabeza gacha, vio un bote de basura al lado de ella, tomó su helado que estaba a medio comer y lo arrojó al tambo con todas sus fuerzas, empezó a correr sin un rumbo fijo hasta llegar a un árbol en el cual se echó a llorar)._

Serena: Darien Chiba… ¡ERES UN IDIOTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

 _(Quien sabe cuánto tiempo permaneció así, no fue hasta que los gritos de la gente del parque la sacaron de su trance, a lo lejos pudo divisar un Youma que estaba robando la energía de las personas hasta dejarlas inconscientes)._

Serena: ¡¿Por qué siempre atacan el parque #10?! _(Serena tomó su comunicador e iba a llamar a las chicas, pero... No sabía por qué, pero algo le impidió pedir refuerzos, sintió que debía lidiar con esta situación ella sola, quizá por el hecho de que siempre la estaban rescatando de los problemas, o porque estaba cansada de que todos la vieran como una niña tonta y llorona que no puede hacer nada por sí misma. Finalmente había tomado su decisión)._ ¡ETERNAL SAILOR MOON! ¡TRANSFORMACION! _(Tras unos momentos había pasado a su forma Eternal. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta que aun llevaba puesta su mochila rosa, y eso era extraño porque cada que se transformaba todo lo que llevaba puesto se materializaba hasta quedar con su traje de Sailor Moon, afortunadamente no era un estorbo para sus alas, pero entonces recordó algo importante)._ ¡La esfera! ¡Es verdad! _(Rápidamente busco la esfera en su mochila y para su alivio aún seguía ahí)_ Creo que hay ciertos objetos no que puedo desaparecer cuando me transformo, tendré que guárdala muy bien, no quiero arriesgarme a dejarla sola en el parque, alguien podría tomarla.

 _(El Youma que se encontraba en el parque tenía la apariencia de un minotauro con alas como se muestra en la mitología griega, la diferencia más resaltante eran sus colores de los cuales predominaban el gris oscuro en todo su pelaje y sus alas eran completamente negras. Tal como había ocurrido antes, había muchas personas inconscientes en el parque a las cuales se les había drenado la energía)._

Youma: Con esto ya he saciado mi apetito, les ha llegado su hora pobres mortales.

Eternal Sailor Moon: ¡Detente ahí! ¿Cómo te atreves a arruinar el domingo de esas personas y el mío también? ¡Soy una Sailor Scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia! ¡Soy Sailor Moon! ¡Y te castigare en el nombre de la luna!

Youma: Vaya, vaya, con que tú eres la famosa Sailor Moon, enemiga del Caos.

Eternal Sailor Moon: ¿Por qué sirven robando la energía de las personas? ¡El Caos ya fue vencido!

Youma: No tenemos un propósito como tal, en el momento en que el Caos esparció su energía por la Tierra nacimos nosotros, nuestro único objetivo es garantizar nuestra supervivencia, y para ello necesitamos la energía de estos patéticos mortales.

Eternal Sailor Moon: Por favor, ¿No hay otra forma en que podamos resolver esto? ¿Una en que no salgan lastimadas tantas personas?

Youma: _(Sonríe vilmente)_ Si la hay: Podría quedarme con toda la energía de una Sailor Scout.

Eternal Sailor Moon: _(Se pone nerviosa)_ ¿EH? ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡No era eso a lo que me refería!

Youma: Ya es muy tarde, primero succionaré toda tu energía, ¡Y después te mataré Sailor Moon! _(El Youma con forma de minotauro se abalanzó a una gran velocidad intentando clavar sus cuernos en Eternal Sailor Moon como si de un toro se tratara)._

Eternal Sailor Moon: ¡Aaaaahhhh! _(Esquiva de forma cómica la cornada del Youma, el cual impacta sobre un árbol partiéndolo en dos y derribándolo por completo, causando un gran sonido debido al impacto)._

Youma: Puedes huir, pero no esconderte _(El minotauro desplegó sus alas y se elevó por los cielos, de sus manos salieron unas afiladas garras)._

 _(N/A: Sí… Otro Youma con garras… Lo siento, no tengo tantas ideas para los Youmas, créditos a Toei Animation por hacer alrededor de 200 diseños de los mismos)_

Eternal Sailor Moon: ¡Ay, no! ¿Qué piensa hacer? _(El Youma voló rápidamente hacia donde estaba ella intentando clavar sus garras y/o cuernos, ella esquivada los ataques de la misma manera cómica, hasta que en una de esas el minotauro decidió endurecer su cuerpo)._ ¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! _(El Youma tacleó fuertemente a Sailor Moon, causándole un gran daño haciendo que rodara por el piso varias veces y que soltara su cetro lunar)._ ¡Mi cetro...! _(Justo cuando lo iba a tomar, el minotauro piso la mano derecha de Sailor Moon)_ ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYY! _(Fue el grito de la Sailor a causa del gran dolor que sentía en su mano)._

Youma: Quien lo diría, la gran Sailor Moon postrándose ante mí. Ahora, vayamos a lo que nos compete _(Tomó del cuello a Sailor Moon y la levantó hasta que sus pies dejaron de tocar el piso, después un aura verde los empezó a cubrir a ella y al Youma, señal de que su energía estaba siendo drenada)._ ¡Magnifico! ¡Tú energía es mucho mayor que la de esos mortales!)

Eternal Sailor Moon: N-No… No puedo… Yo, tengo que… _(Hablaba débilmente al sentir como se quedaba sin fuerzas conforme pasaban los segundos, lo único que hacía era pensar para sí misma)._ No fui lo suficientemente fuerte, nunca lo he sido, siempre he dependido de los demás, quise convencerme de lo contrario, pero al final del día tan solo soy una chica tonta y muy llorona, perdónenme todos por ser tan débil…

 _(Cuando el Youma estaba a punto de succionar toda la energía de Sailor Moon, un objeto filoso rosó por su rostro dejándole una cortada que le hizo sangrar, haciendo que por la repentina sensación de dolor soltara a la Sailor Scout quien azotó contra el piso. Con las pocas fuerzas que tenía vio que dicho objeto se trataba de una rosa, acto seguido redirigió su vista hacia uno de los postes de luz sobre el cual se posaba un hombre conocido para ella)._

Eternal Sailor Moon: Tuxedo Mask…

Tuxedo Mask: ¿Cómo te atreves a someter a una inocente niña de esa manera bestia infernal? Será mejor que regreses al lugar del que nunca debiste haber salido.

Eternal Sailor Moon: _(Sorprendida y molesta)_ ¿Dijo niña…?

Youma: Otro mortal que intenta oponerse ante mí, en un momento te pondré en tu lugar ser inferior _(El minotauro despegó del piso y se dirigió contra Tuxedo Mask, quien de un gran saltó logró evadir al Youma quedando enseguida de Eternal Sailor Moon)._

Eternal Sailor Moon: Tuxedo Mask, ¡Has venido a salvarme! _(Pensamientos)_ Creo que si le importó a Darien después de todo.

Tuxedo Mask: Sailor Moon, ¿Cómo permitiste que ese monstruo te hiciera esto?

Eternal Sailor Moon: _(Sorprendida)_ ¿Qué dijiste?

Tuxedo Mask: ¿No se supone que ya habías vencido al Caos una vez? Deberías de ser capaz de vencer a simples peones como esos Youmas.

 _(Cuando pensaba que Darien no podía hacerla sentir peor, lo hacía. Algo había diferente en Sailor Moon, logró levantarse a duras penas del suelo, solo que lo que la había motivado a hacerlo fue su orgullo pisoteado por la persona que supuestamente el amor que le tenía era más grande que el universo)._

Eternal Sailor Moon: Claro que puedo, solo obsérvame _(Esta acción sorprendió a Tuxedo Mask, ella tomó su centro y comenzó a conjurar su ataque)._ ¡POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DE LA LUNA PLATEADA!

 _(Las luces que emanaban del cetro de Sailor Moon estaban por impactar en el Youma, pero el minotauro uso sus cuernos para desviar el ataque a un lado, destruyendo e incendiando algunos árboles del parque)._

Eternal Sailor Moon y Tuxedo Mask: ¡¿QUE?! ¡¿PERO COMO?!

Youma: Gracias a la energía que absorbí de Sailor Moon, me he vuelto más poderoso, ¡Prepárense porque será su fin!

Tuxedo Mask: ¿Quiere decir que se ha vuelto más fuerte por tu culpa Sailor Moon? _(Dijo molesto; esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, Serena finalmente explotó)._

Eternal Sailor Moon: ¡¿Por mi culpa?! ¡Pero que te has crei-! _(No terminó lo que iba a decir puesto que Tuxedo Mask la empujo a un lado ya que el minotauro estaba a punto de embestirlos, por lo que Darien tomó el golpe por los dos siendo mandado a volar hacia un árbol estrellándose en él y quedando inconsciente)._ ¡TUXEDO MASK!

Youma: El blanco perfecto _(Ríe vilmente mientras se prepara para clavar sus cuernos)._

Eternal Sailor Moon: ¡No! ¡No te lo permitiré! _(El arrojó una piedra al Youma quien apenas sintió el golpe, provocando que redirigiera su vista en ella)._

Youma: Que molesta _(El minotauro alzó su mano izquierda desplegando una serie de rayos oscuros que impactaron en la rubia mandándola al suelo)._

Eternal Sailor Moon: ¡Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh…! _(Fue el grito de dolor que pudo escucharse por parte de ella, y sin que se diera cuenta la esfera se salió de su mochila; con mucho esfuerzo logró levantarse del piso)._

Youma: Si así lo quieres, te atravesaré a ti primero _(Retomó su posición de ataque)._ Es una pena, esperaba un verdadero reto por parte de la gran Sailor Moon, parece ser que venciste a Caos de pura suerte.

 _(Eternal Sailor Moon se encontraba muy débil, con graves heridas y sin energías, comenzó a llorar por la frustración que sentía de no poder hacer nada. Cuando ya todo estaba prácticamente perdido para ella, la luna en su frente comenzó a brillar e hizo una última plegaria)._

Eternal Sailor Moon: ¡Gokú! ¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡AYUDAME POR FAVOR!

Youma: _(Estaba listo para dar el golpe final)_ ¡HASTA NUNCA SAILOR MOON!

 _(Sailor Moon cerró sus ojos esperando el golpe que acabaría con su vida. Sin embargo, dicho golpe nunca llegó a concretarse, lo cual la extraño, abrió lentamente sus ojos y pudo ver una figura que se encontraba de espaldas conocida que había sujetado con ambas manos los cuernos del minotauro)._

?: ¡Haaaaaaaaaaaa! _(El hombre mandó por los aires al Youma al lado opuesto del que él y Sailor Moon tenían su vista, haciendo que azotara contra el suelo)._

Youma: ¡Aaaaarrrrggghh…! _(Se quejó del dolor tras el impacto)._

Eternal Sailor Moon: _(Tras la impresión que tuvo, reaccionó luego de unos momentos)._ ¡G-G-Gokú! 

Gokú: _(Se da la media vuelta manteniendo su sonrisa)_ Al parecer logré llegar a tiempo.

Eternal Sailor Moon: De verdad… ¿De verdad viniste a rescatarme?

Gokú: Si, bueno… es extraño, sentí como si alguien me estuviera llamando.

Eternal Sailor Moon: _(Sorprendida)_ ¿L-Lograste escuchar mis gritos de auxilio?

Gokú: ¡Entonces si eras tú la que me llamo! _(Iba a decir algo más, pero escucho el rugido nada amigable del Youma)_ Es otro es de esos monstruos.

Youma: ¡Maldito! ¡¿Quién te has creído para lastimarme de esa manera?!

Gokú: _(Su rostro se torna serio)_ Alguien al que no soporta ver cómo le hacen daño a los inocentes.

Youma: No importa quien seas, pero para poder mandarme a volar de esa manera debes ser alguien con una gran cantidad de energía que me vendrá bastante bien _(Sonríe vilmente)._

Gokú: Así que tú también te alimentas de la energía de las personas, ayer un monstruo como tú buscaba lo mismo en este parque, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, te pido por las buenas que le regreses la energía a esas personas si no quieres terminar como él.

Youma: ¡¿QUE?! ¡¿Tú eliminaste a un Youma creado por el Caos?!

Gokú: Youma… Es verdad, así le han estado diciendo a esos monstruos. Bueno, si pelee con él, pero quien le dio el golpe de gracia fue ella _(Dijo señalando a Sailor Moon)._

Eternal Sailor Moon: _(Se puso nerviosa)_ ¡G-Gokú…! ¿Era necesario que le dijeras eso?

Youma: ¡Ha! ¡Esa niña ni siquiera representó un reto para mí! Ese Youma debió haber sido un debilucho.

Gokú: Te equivocas, ella es más fuerte de lo que te puedes llegar a imaginar _(Dijo sorprendiendo y captando la atención de Sailor Moon)._

Youma: _(Ríe a carcajadas)_ ¡No me hagas reír! Espera, ¡Ya lo hiciste! No es más que una niña débil, preferiría ajustar cuentas contigo que con esa patética excusa de guerrera.

Eternal Sailor Moon: _(Se mostraba cabizbaja llena de vergüenza y triste por las palabras del Youma y por no haber podido hacer nada anteriormente)_ G-Gokú… No entiendo… ¿Por qué dices que soy fuerte? Si ese monstruo me dio una paliza desde antes de que llegaras, de no ser ti yo ya estaría muerta…

Gokú: ¿Por qué no lo intentas otra vez? _(Dijo extendiéndole una semilla del ermitaño)._

Eternal Sailor Moon: _(Sorprendida)_ ¿Eh…? ¡Es otra de esas semillas…! Pero… El resultado será el mismo, no importa cuantas las veces lo intente…

Gokú: ¿Qué es a lo que le temes? ¿A fallar? _(Dijo captando la atención de Sailor Moon)_ Si no lo intentas fallarás de todas maneras, y te sentirás peor por haberte quedado de brazos cruzados, al menos hazlo para que no tengas remordimientos después.

Youma: ¿Ya terminaron con su plática? _(Decía preparándose para atacar otra vez)._

Eternal Sailor Moon: Gokú, yo… _(Miles de pensamientos inundaron su mente, Gokú nuevamente la había salvado de una muerte segura, y en vez encargarse de ese Youma como lo hizo anoche le estaba dejando ese trabajo a ella, no porque no quisiera o no pudiera, sino porque él confiaba que tenía la fuerza necesaria para derrotar al Youma. Más decidida que nunca, tomó la semilla del ermitaño y la ingirió, recuperándose por completo)._ Muy bien Gokú, ¡Haré mi mejor esfuerzo!

Gokú: ¡Perfecto! ¡Eso es lo que quería oír!

Youma: ¿Vas a dejar que esa niña pelee por ti? No eres más que un cobarde.

Gokú: No me corresponde a mi acabar contigo, pero si por casualidad llegaras a vencer a Sailor Moon, con gusto me enfrentaré a ti, pero te aseguro que eso no pasará.

Youma: ¿De verdad le tienes tanta fe a esa debilucha? De acuerdo, en cuanto acabe con ella tú serás el siguiente.

 _(Gokú se hizo a un lado quedando a unos cuantos metros de distancia quedando como espectador entre el segundo round entre Sailor Moon y el Youma; sin embargo, Serena tenía dudas sobre que podía hacer en esta situación)._

Eternal Sailor Moon: Pero… ¿Cómo podré vencerlo esta vez?

Gokú: Debes utilizar todo el poder que tienes, cuando peleaste con ese monstruo no estabas ni cerca de usar la mitad de toda tu fuerza.

Eternal Sailor Moon: ¿Y cómo hago para sacar más poder?

Gokú: Concentra todas tus energías en un solo punto, y cuando llegue el momento oportuno, ¡Déjalo hacer una explosión!

Eternal Sailor Moon: ¡De acuerdo! ¡Hare lo mejor que pueda!

Youma: ¡Acabemos con esto que ya me estoy hartando!

 _(Es así como se reanuda el encuentro, el Youma estaba dispuesto a clavar sus garras en la Sailor, quien esquivaba de la misma manera cómica, rosándole por poco sus ataques)._

Eternal Sailor Moon: ¡Así no me puedo concentrar! _(Dijo lloriqueando)_

Gokú: _(Pensamientos)_ Rayos, es cierto, ella no está acostumbrada a usar ni sentir el Ki. _(Alza la voz)_ ¡No pierdas la calma! ¡Eso es lo que quiere que hagas!

Eternal Sailor Moon: _(Seguía "esquivando")_ ¡Es muy fácil decirlo!

Gokú: Que puede hacer… ¡Ya sé! Sailor Moon, ¡Haz esa técnica que usaste anoche!

Eternal Sailor Moon: ¿Técnica? ¿Te refieres a mi ataque? _(Dijo alzando su centro, solo que iba a ser impactada por el Youma, pero logró esquivarlo a tiempo quedando a unos cuantos metros alejada; estaba a punto de ejecutar tu ataque)._ ¡POR EL PODER DEL…!

Gokú: ¡Espera!

Eternal Sailor Moon: _(Se detiene en seco)_ ¡Ugh! ¿Y ahora qué?

Gokú: Si lanzas tu ataque así nada mas no le causaras ningún daño a ese monstruo, ¡Concentra todas tus energías y lanza ese ataque con todas tus fuerzas!

Eternal Sailor Moon: Puede funcionar… Bien, ¡Es todo o nada!

Youma: ¡Maldita chiquilla! ¡Ya me cansé de ti! _(El Youma nuevamente se elevó por los cielos para ganar impulso)._

 _(Por su parte, Eternal Sailor Moon intento calmarse, cerro sus ojos e hizo una respiración profunda para tranquilizarse, alzó su centro a la altura de su pecho que comenzó a reunir una gran cantidad de energía, solo que estaba demorando demasiado para que el ataque fuera más potente, al mismo tiempo la cresta lunar en su frente comenzó a brillar intensamente envolviéndose a sí misma en un aura rosada)._

Youma: ¡Ahora si te mandare al infierno! ¡MUERE! _(El minotauro voló a gran velocidad hacia donde estaba Sailor Moon dispuesto a clavar sus cuernos en ella, pero sorprendentemente Sailor Moon lo esquivo con mucha facilidad esta vez)._ ¡¿QUE?! ¡¿COMO PUDO HACER ESO?! _(Nuevamente el Youma se abalanzo contra la Sailor, intentando dar embestidas, rasgarla con sus garras y tratando de cornearla, pero no lograba atinar ni un solo golpe, Sailor Moon había adquirido una velocidad nunca antes vista en ella)._

Eternal Sailor Moon: _(Pensamiento)_ Este poder… Puedo sentirlo, siento como mi poder fluye por mis venas, es como si mi cuerpo solo se dejará llevar.

Gokú: _(Sonríe satisfactoriamente)_ ¡Estupendo! ¡Su Ki se ha incrementado bastante! 

Youma: ¡YA FUE SUFICIENTE! ¡INTENTA ESQUIVAR ESTO! _(El Youma extendió sus brazos emitiendo una serie de rayos oscuros a gran velocidad potenciados por la energía que le había robado a Sailor Moon)._

Gokú: ¡AHORA!

Eternal Sailor Moon: _(Se pone en posición de ataque)_ ¡POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DE LA LUNA PLATEADA! _(Varios aces de luz salieron disparados del cetro de Sailor Moon, el número de estos era mayor al de otras ocasiones, y sobre todo más poderosos. Su ataque opacó por completo al del Youma, impactando sobre él)._

Youma: ¡NOO! ¡No puede…! ¡GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHH! _(Fue el grito de dolor que emitió el minotauro hasta desaparecer por completo, dejando únicamente la bola de energía verdosa que se dispersó sobre las personas inconscientes, quienes recobrarían a la conciencia después de unos momentos)._

Eternal Sailor Moon: L-L-Lo logré… Realmente lo logré… Puede acabar con ese Youma tan poderoso por mi misma _(Ni ella misma se creía lo que había hecho, aquel Youma que le complicó demasiado las cosas fue vencido por ella misma, se había propuesto lidiar con esta situación ella sola para probarse a si misma que no era alguien débil, y aunque al principio había puesto en tela de juicio su fuerza, al final recobró esa confianza que con el tiempo había estado perdiendo, y todo gracias a una persona: Gokú)._

Gokú: _(Comenzó a caminar hacia la Sailor)_ Sabía que podías hacerlo Sailor Moon, ¿Lo ves? No me equivoqué cuando dije eras fuerte.

Eternal Sailor Moon: _(Se sonroja al escuchar esto)_ Bueno, yo… Muchas gracias por haber venido Gokú, no se que hubiera echo sin tu apoyo _(Esto lo dijo esbozando una tierna sonrisa)._ Por cierto, ¿Cómo fue que escuchaste mi llamado?

Gokú: ¿Eh? Bueno… Fue algo extraño, yo me encontraba durmiendo en mi habitación, pero empecé a tener un sueño y puede escuchar que alguien pedía mi ayuda, pero lo que no entiendo es que a pesar de ser un sueño pude sentir la energía de esa persona, y me di cuenta de que se trataba de ti Sailor Moon. Desperté al darme cuenta de que corrías un grave peligro, terminé de ponerme mi traje de pelea, tomé las semillas del ermitaño y me teletransporté hacia el lugar en el que te encontrabas.

Eternal Sailor Moon: _(Sorprendida)_ ¡¿QUEEEEE?! ¡¿Puedes teletransportarte?!

Gokú: ¿Eh? Pero si ya me habías visto usar esa técnica anoche.

Eternal Sailor Moon: ¡Ah! Es cierto, solo que pensé que esa vez habías echo algún truco de magia, o algo por el estilo _(Ríe nerviosamente, pero en eso se da cuenta del incendio que se está propagando por el parque)._ ¡Ay, no! ¡QUE HAGO! ¡QUE HAGO! ¡QUE HAGO! ¡Ojalá Mercury estuviera aquí para apagar el fuego!

Gokú: No te preocupes, de eso me encargo yo _(Dijo dando unos pasos hacia donde estaba el incendio, empezó a concentrar su Ki dentro de su cuerpo)_ ¡AaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! _(Invocó una corriente de aire lo suficientemente fuerte para apagar el fuego, solo que esto hizo que Sailor Moon se tapara el rostro, y cuando despegó su brazo de su cara, se dio cuenta de que la escena de su sueño se había replicado, frente a ella se manifestaba aquella misteriosa figura que no era mas que Gokú, y no pudo evitar percatarse de que el cabello de Gokú era color negro, y no rubio como el hombre de su sueño, pero en lo que si coincidían perfectamente era la vestimenta)._

Eternal Sailor Moon: _(Pensamientos)_ ¿Realmente tú eres ese hombre que se me manifestó en mi sueño? No creo que únicamente te hayas hecho un simple cambio de look. _(Alza la voz debido a_ _que pronto recordó algo importante, o mejor dicho a alguien)._ ¡Oh no! ¡Tuxedo Mask! _(Fue inmediatamente a socorrer al joven que aún seguía inconsciente bajo la sombra del árbol al que fue a parar, lo tomo con ambos brazos comenzando a sacudirlo)._ Tuxedo Mask, ¡Responde por favor!

Gokú: _(Se acerca hacia donde están los jóvenes)_ No te preocupes, el estará bien, se llevó un fuerte golpe, pero no es nada de gravedad, cuando despierte dale una de las semillas del ermitaño para que se recupere por completo _(Dijo extendiéndole la bolsa que contenía las semillas)_

Eternal Sailor Moon: _(Mira atentamente la bolsa)_ ¿Acaso me las estas regalando?

Gokú: Si van a seguir peleando contra esos Youmas como ustedes les llaman entonces lo mejor es se queden con las semillas del ermitaño, a decir verdad, yo no las necesito en lo absoluto.

Eternal Sailor Moon: _(Duda por un momento, hasta que por fin acepta y toma la bolsa con las semillas con una sonrisa en su rostro)_ Muchas gracias de nuevo Gokú, pero… ¿Por qué ayudas tanto alguien que acabas de conocer?

Gokú: Quizás sea porque está en mi naturaleza ayudar a alguien en problemas _(Dijo sonriendo y colocándose sus manos dentro los bolsillos de su pantalonera, accionando por accidente el radar del dragón que aun traía consigo; al escuchar dicho sonido, lo sacó para examinarlo)_ ¡Una esfera del dragón!

Eternal Sailor Moon: ¿Una que…? _(Notó como Gokú había sacado un extraño artefacto y se alejaba como si estuviera buscando algo con él. La curiosidad le entró y quiso seguirlo, pero se detuvo al recordar que Tuxedo Mask seguía inconsciente. Después de unos momentos no pudo más con las ganas)_ No te preocupes Darien, ya regreso _(Le susurro tiernamente y corrió hasta alcanzar a Gokú, quien se veía muy feliz)._

Gokú: ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Realmente la encontré! ¡Encontré la esfera de 4 estrellas! _(Decía muy contento alzando la esfera triunfantemente)_

Eternal Sailor Moon: ¡OYE! ¡¿Pero cómo…?! _(Comenzó a buscar la esfera dentro de su mochila rosa y se dio cuenta que no estaba dentro, dedujo que se le debió caer durante la batalla con el Youma)._

Gokú: Que buena suerte, y yo que tenía pensado salir a buscarla, al menos me he ahorrado mucho tiempo.

Eternal Sailor Moon: ¡Espera un momento! _(Dice poniéndose al frente de Gokú)_ Esa esfera es mía, ¡Yo la encontré primero! Seguramente la deje caer durante la pelea… Dime, ¡¿Solo viniste aquí para quitármela?! _(Dijo con una opresión en el pecho, pues estaba empezando a creer que las suposiciones de Luna eran ciertas, pero ella muy en el fondo se negaba a creerlo, no quería que se destruyera esa imagen que se le había formado de Gokú)._

Gokú: _(Sorprendido)_ ¿Eh? ¿Dices que tú encontraste la esfera del dragón?

Eternal Sailor Moon: ¿Esfera del dragón…? Bueno, no importa. El punto es que yo encontré esa esfera cuando era prácticamente una niña, solo que era una piedra redonda muy bonita, desde entonces la atesoré como un amuleto de la suerte, y apenas anoche un haz de luz se metió en mi casa y convirtió la piedra en esa esfera que tienes en tus manos y… No sé porque, pero cada la veo siento como mis preocupaciones desaparecen, últimamente me he sentido muy mal estos días, pero esa esfera me ayuda a olvidarme de mis problemas, aunque sea por un rato… _(Se encontraba cabizbaja y triste, creyendo que Gokú le robaría la esfera como Luna temía, pero se llevaría una gran sorpresa)._

Gokú: _(Muestra su sonrisa característica y le extiende la esfera de 4 estrellas a Sailor Moon, dejándola sorprendida)_ Lo lamento, no sabía que la esfera tenía dueña, no tengo ningún derecho a arrebatártela, yo fui quien la perdió hace años, y me da gusto saber que fue a parar con alguien como tú Sailor Moon.

Eternal Sailor Moon: _(Se sonrojó por el comentario)_ G-Gokú…

Gokú: Solo te pido que por favor cuides mucho de esta esfera, es muy especial para mi ya que es el único recuerdo que tengo de mi abuelito.

Eternal Sailor Moon: _(Ella no sabía que decir, parecía ser que la esfera le pertenecía o perteneció a él en algún momento de su vida, ahora estaba dudando si debía o no debía quedarse con la esfera)_ Entonces… Tal vez deberías ser tú quien la conserve…

Gokú: No te preocupes por eso, además, siento que tú la necesitas mas que yo.

 _(Sailor Moon no sabía que decir o hacer, hasta que por pura inercia con ambas manos iba a tomar la esfera, y al hacer esto terminó sujetando la mano de Gokú que traía consigo la esfera de 4 estrellas. Al hacer contacto con la piel del Saiyajin, inexplicablemente el corazón de Serena comenzó a acelerarse, solo que ella no era la única que se sentía así)._

Eternal Sailor Moon: _(Pensamientos)_ ¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué siento como si el corazón se me fuera a salir en cualquier momento?

Gokú _(Pensamientos):_ ¿Qué sucede? Por alguna razón me siento bien que me tome de la mano, y… Es como si no quisiera que me soltara nunca.

 _(Permanecieron unos momentos así hasta que Gokú finalmente dejo ir la esfera y Sailor Moon la sujetaba con ambas manos)._

Eternal Sailor Moon: _(Sonríe muy felizmente)_ Gokú… Cuidaré mucho de esta esfera en honor a la memoria de tu abuelito, no dejaré que nadie me la arrebate, ¡Te lo prometo!

Gokú: _(Sonríe de la misma manera)_ Te lo agradezco Sailor Moon, sé que podrás hacerlo, ya que hoy demostraste que eres lo bastante fuerte para lograr lo que sea.

Eternal Sailor Moon: Eso te lo debo a ti Gokú, por haber confiado en mí. Dime una cosa, ¿Nos volveremos a ver?

Gokú: Tienes la esfera de 4 estrellas, lo mas seguro es que si, además de que quiero ver que tan fuerte puedes llegar a ser, y nunca más vuelvas a dudar de tus capacidades. _(Pone sus dedos en su frente para hacer la teletransportación)_ Ya debo irme, si notan que no estoy en casa se preocuparán por mí _(La imagen de Gokú comienza a hacerse transparente)_ ¡Nos veremos después Sailor Moon! _(Dijo ondeando su mano como seña de despedida hasta finalmente desaparecer del lugar, dejando a una Serena con sentimientos encontrados)._

Eternal Sailor Moon: _(Se queda mirando la esfera y sonríe tiernamente)_ Tú abuelito debió haber sido alguien muy importante en tu vida como para tener algo que te recuerde mucho a él. Gracias Gokú, ojalá nos veamos pronto.

 _(Sailor Moon regresaría donde con Tuxedo Mask y pasados unos minutos recobraría la conciencia)._

Eternal Sailor Moon: ¡Tuxedo Mask! ¿Te encuentras bien?

Tuxedo Mask: Sailor Moon… ¿Qué…? ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¡¿Dónde está el Youma?!

Eternal Sailor Moon: _(Esboza una sonrisa de victoria)_ No te preocupes por eso, ya lo derroté.

Tuxedo Mask: ¡¿Tu que…?! _(Dijo incrédulo)_ Sailor Moon, no bromees con algo tan serio.

Eternal Sailor Moon: _(Sorprendida y molesta)_ ¿Disculpa? ¿Por qué bromearía con algo así de serio como tú dices?

Tuxedo Mask: Porque te conozco lo suficiente para saber que no te tomas las cosas en serio, además de que ese Youma te estaba dando una paliza, seguramente las chicas vinieron a ayudarte y se alejaron para que pudieras quedar bien conmigo. _(Lo que siguió fue una tremenda cachetada que Sailor Moon le dio a Tuxedo Mask, dejándolo atónito ante la repentina acción de la rubia)_ ¡¿QUE TE PASA?! ¡¿POR QUE HICISTE ESO?!

Eternal Sailor Moon: ¡¿QUE TE PASA A TI?! ¡¿No fuiste tú quien me dijo que tras vencer a Caos debía ser lo suficientemente capaz de vencer a ese Youma por mi cuenta?! Si, tuve un mal comienzo, y te agradezco por haberme ayudado en la pelea, pero logré reponerme y darle la vuelta a la contienda. _(Fue entonces que decidió desahogarse)_ Me tienes harta Darien, nada de lo que hago parece ser suficiente para ti, siempre hay un "pero" que me recriminas, yo hago mi mejor esfuerzo para poder complacerte, pero tú simplemente me haces a un lado, quieres que cambie mi manera de ser y madure más, pero ni siquiera confías en que pueda hacerlo _(Decía derramando lagrimas por la furia contenida en su interior, pero Darien siguió igual de necio)._

Tuxedo Mask: Serena, entiendo que estés molesta, se que piensas que estoy siendo muy duro e injusto contigo, pero debes comprender que es por tu bien, no puedes pasarte toda la vida esperando que todos cumplan tus caprichos, necesitas madurar y dejar de ser una niña débil para llegar a ser una buena reina en el futuro.

Eternal Sailor Moon: _(Ahora sí, estaba furiosa)_ Así que piensas que después de todo lo que hecho por ti y este mundo soy débil… Sabes, no todos tienen esa percepción que tú tienes de mí _(Se levantó y se dio la media vuelta dispuesta a marcharse)._

Tuxedo Mask: _(Se puso de pie)_ ¡¿A dónde crees que vas?! ¡No hemos terminado de hablar!

Eternal Sailor Moon: Creo que los dos ya hemos dicho mas que suficiente _(Lo decía dándole la espalda, no le nacía verlo ni en pintura, aunque para lo único que se volteo fue para arrojarle una de las semillas del ermitaño, la cual atrapó)._

Tuxedo Mask: ¿Qué es esto?

Eternal Sailor Moon: Es una semilla especial, si la comes todas tus heridas se curarán.

Tuxedo Mask: ¿Qué…? Dime, ¿De donde sacaste esta semilla?

Eternal Sailor Moon: ¿Acaso importa?

Tuxedo Mask: ¡POR DIOS SERENA! ¡Responde a mi pregunta!

Eternal Sailor Moon: Me las dio un amigo, ¿De acuerdo? Yo ya las comí, te aseguro que son bastante seguras, si aun me tienes algo de confianza te comerás esa semilla y te sentirás mejor en un santiamén. _(Hizo una pausa antes de seguir)_ Debo irme, las chicas me están esperando, y ya lo había dicho antes pero que te vaya bien en Estados Unidos Darien, espero que puedas cumplir tus sueños _(Dijo mientras se retiraba del lugar ignorando los llamados de Tuxedo Mask)._

Tuxedo Mask: No puede ser, esta niña parece ser que nunca va a madurar, tiene otro de sus caprichos, ¡Si! ¡Eso debe ser! Tendré que hablar seriamente con las chicas.

 _(Fuera del parque, Serena ya había deshecho su transformación y se dirigía rumbo al Templo Hikawa, a pesar del mal rato que paso con Darien, eso no quitaba que había vivido un momento inolvidable al lado de Gokú, instintivamente sacó la esfera de 4 estrellas de su mochila y la contempló, entonces la imagen del Saiyajin se hizo presente en la esfera por medio de su imaginación, y no pudo evitar volver a sonreír como lo hacia desde hace mucho tiempo)._

 **Fin del Capítulo**

 _ **N/A: No lo dije al principio, pero me sorprendió la aceptación que tuvo Bura, simplemente no lo esperaban, algo que quiero lograr con este fic es romper con todo lo convencional, por algo el sitio se llama Fanfiction, ¡Hay que sacarle provecho a la plataforma! Y los fans de Darien (si es que los hay, al menos en esta historia) no se enfaden conmigo, se que parece que se está portando muy cretino con Serena, pero tiene una explicación, ¡Explicación que daré en un futuro capítulo! XD A ver si pueden adivinar o si tienen alguna de idea de que se trata.**_

 _ **Yo me despido, ¡Que pasen un excelente día! ¡Nos vemos!**_


End file.
